Bound Righteous
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Draco will teach Harry to love him like it or not, Severus is just along for the ride- isn't he? Pretty intense story, read a/n and warnings for details MATURE
1. Chapter 1

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$5**

**Okay so I realized that I had actually finished this one, and that it was sitting uselessly in my archives...scary place my archives...at any rate I'll post it right now, just to warn you this one is DARK with mentions of RAPE and other horrible stuff...to be honest this story isn't my favorite, it was a side story that I wrote to distract myself whenever I hit a rough patch in another story, buuuuut I thought someone out there might enjoy it so here it is.**

**Warnings:**

**Homosexual relationship**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MENTIONS OF RAPE**

**GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

**DOM/SUB**

**MATES/(SLIGHT) CREATURE FIC**

**CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**DON'T BOTHER ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST MOOOOOOOVE ON**

**(But if you do reviews are most welcome)**

**Love you all! I'm working hard on several stories I hope you enjoy them whenever they're finally ready...**

**Oh yeah, and feel free to go back into my profile and look up some of my other stories, I've got some goodies in there...**

**Have fun!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$**

Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he tucked the gallons into his pocket. Sales were up in Hogwarts it seemed, muggle pills that would help keep the Ravenclaws awake to study, anti depressants for the Hufflepuffs, steroids for the Gryffindors. Oddly enough Slytherin refrained from buying though he figured it was probably because they had their own brand of drugs. Harry leaned back against the wall and hesitantly lifted his fingers to his eye. The half-assed glamour fell away with a stinging sensation and he prodded gently at the blackened flesh. Harry had been out of it for the first part of his summer, Sirius, the ministry, the Dursley's, it had all become too much. He had started selling for Vernon; the man wanted pocket change and started sending Harry out every night to get it. The streets were dangerous though and more often than not Harry was pulled into some back ally and…

But he didn't like to think about that.

"That's a pretty bruise you have there Potter." Harry jumped and turned sharply cursing as he threw up a glamour. Of all the people-

"None of your business Malfoy." Harry said softly his trembling hands slipping into his pocket.

"Now see, it wouldn't be any of my business…" The blond said his grey eyes narrowed. "-except that you have rope burns around your wrists and some pretty fingerprints around your neck too." The other boy said. "Marks that _I_ didn't put there." Harry felt the blood rush form his face and he felt his eyes drop a blush staining his cheeks. He couldn't let this get out, any of it, Ron and Hermione, they couldn't take much more of his issues cropping up, they were already pulling away from him, he couldn't lose them!

"I have it under control." Harry said looking away- surely Malfoy would get bored and leave him alone? Malfoy snorted.

"I'm a Slytherin Potter; I know blackmail when I see it just like I know torture that's willing and torture that's not." He said darkly. Harry felt his head snap up and he turned his gaze away not able to hold it for long.

"What does it matter to you? I thought you'd be glad at the thought of me being bloodied up, besides in a month or two…" He trailed off his eyes dim. "It won't matter any more anyway." He said softly. He flinched when Malfoy took a step closer. Where had his fight gone? His will to stand up for himself? But with Malfoy standing there watching him Harry couldn't help but notice that the boy was a good few inches taller than him and while slim Harry could tell that the boy could easily overpower him.

"Let me make this clear to you Potter, you will talk, you will tell me who and where and what happened to you." The other boy said softly but without room for argument. Harry shrank back against the wall but it was useless he knew there was no way out of this.

"There is a drug ring in muggle London; my uncle owed them some money." Harry said softly.

"He sold you as collateral." Draco said with a deep frown. Harry's breath caught in his throat but he nodded, he'd grown used to being property by now.

"The leader bought me; they call him the Sphinx because of his…habits."

"He's a sexual deviant." Draco said frowning. Harry nodded.

"He'll kill me if I tell you anything else." Harry breathed.

"He'll kill you anyway won't he?" The boy said with narrowed eyes.

"He- I can't!" Harry hissed dropping his chin. He was trembling and he knew it, the man had destroyed him showed him his place and there was no turning back. Harry shivered at just the thought of losing all the privileges he'd worked hard for. Even returning to Hogwarts was a privilege he'd had to work for.

"No Potter you can and you will because you and I both know that this muggle will kill you, that's what he's notorious for. He takes pets in and breaks them slowly until their either mad or dead." Malfoy said with a hint of fury in his voice. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You- oh god you're one of his people-!" Harry sank to his knees. "Please don't tell him, he'll take me out of Hogwarts! I've been good! I did everything he asked me to please-" Malfoy's hand wound around his throat, there was no pressure, just a warning and Harry was silenced by it immediately. He could still remember how close he'd come to not waking up the last time Sphinx had wrapped his hands around his neck. He swallowed lightly and before he could help it a whimper escaped him.

"Tell me Potter, if I get you out of this mess what would you do for me?" Harry hardly dared to believe it but he was so tired of the pain, some of the things that his 'master' did hurt so much. It was a lost cause and he knew it, he could either rely on Malfoy or die a long and pain filled death.

"Either way I die." Harry said softly. "Either way I suffer, what kind of choice is that?" He shook his head. "It doesn't even matter any more, either way I'm going to be someone's garbage." He felt the emptiness creep around him again, sinking him clawing at him with panicky hands. He could end it, he _should_ end it. He caused nothing but trouble, he was nothing and he would never amount to anything. "Go on then, take what you want." He said softly. "Just like everyone else..." He whispered. Draco was staring at him a look on his face that Harry couldn't understand and didn't dare try to understand. Draco pulled away and eyed him for a moment in thought.

"From today on you're mine, you do as I say without argument do you understand?" He said firmly. Harry shrugged helplessly and nodded.

"Yes sir." He whispered.

"I'll take care of the mud blood; you will destroy whatever drugs you have here at Hogwarts. Ah, and you will not even think about killing yourself is that understood?" The boy said.

"Yes sir." He said dropping his gaze.

"You will refer to me as 'master'" Draco ordered. Harry nodded hopelessly.

"Yes Master." He said demurely.

"Tch, I don't believe that fire is gone from you Potter, I _won't _believe it, you're too strong to fall like this. Come with me." Harry wasn't sure whether to respond to that or not so he chose not to and followed the blond when he turned and began striding down the hall. It was only an hour before curfew so there weren't many people about but those that were watched them pass with curious looks on their faces before turning and whispering frantically. Draco didn't bother hiding the password to the Slytherin common room he strode forward as cocky as ever.

"Malfoy what the fuck?" One of the seventh year students said standing abruptly as Harry entered tensing at the obvious hatred in their eyes.

"None of your business." Draco said with a sneer before turning to Harry. "Kneel, stay and speak to no one I'll be right back." He said before slipping away. Harry ignored the others and fell to his knees feeling a sort of relief to return to this. He'd never minded this, the routine, if anything he relied on it, it was the beatings, the uncaring destruction and degradation that he couldn't stand.

"Potter what the fuck is going on?" Someone demanded.

"Is this some sort of prank?" Harry let his eyes slip closed. Draco had specified that he wasn't to speak to any of them. He could ignore them, he'd been tested this way before, if he responded he would be beaten, raped and left in his own mess. Harry found it easy to ignore them.

"Hex him see if he reacts maybe Draco has him under the imperious or something." Someone offered. Harry remained still.

"Good idea." Harry felt the other boy pull out his wand.

"Cast a curse at my property Jones and it will be the very last thing you do." Draco said calmly. Harry wanted to sigh in relief when the blond crossed the room and settled his hand on Harry's head carding his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "Good boy." Draco said lightly. "Come with me." He said a second later. Harry hesitated and grey blue eyes flashed towards him. Harry flinched.

"Crawling or walking master?" He said ducking his head and readying himself for a blow. Draco didn't hit him though instead his eyes sharpened and darkened further.

"Walking, it would take too long for you to crawl." He said turning sharply. Harry stood and followed him back out of the common room. Harry followed behind Malfoy silently his eyes on the floor his mind carefully blank. Draco turned sharply and Harry followed him into an empty classroom gasping when the other boy pulled out a muggle mobile and punched in a number. He shot a mild glare at Harry and Harry dropped to his knees cringing when Draco reached out, but the hand didn't hurt him instead it slid through his hair and toyed with it idly.

"Jake." Draco said causing Harry to twitch slightly as the sound broke the silence in the room. "I have a pet here that I dearly want, make an offer to Sphinx, as low as you can go, highest is three hundred. If he won't take the deal- kill him." Draco said before snapping the mobile shut. Harry glanced up at him careful to keep his head bent forward so that he couldn't be mistaken as challenging. "Come closer." Draco ordered. Harry scooted closer and the hand in his hair continued petting him casually. How long did he own you?" Draco said calmly. Harry frowned, Draco's hand felt comfortable and calming.

"Two weeks after summer started, I was supposed to only be on loan until my uncle could pay his debt- master." Harry was sure to add.

"What did Sphinx do to you Potter?" The boy said with a frown. Harry felt his head shrink down slightly but a sharp tug at his hair made him lift his head again.

"Beat me, raped me, starved me." Harry admitted reluctantly.

"And?" Draco prodded him. Harry glanced up meeting gray eyes.

"I don't know what else you want." He replied meekly. Draco frowned and suddenly leaned forward pressing his wand to the side of Harry's head.

"Legilimens."

And Harry knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$5**

**And the story keeps getting darker from here on out...beware of the angst! And the kink...there is a good bit of that in this chapter...Run away if you don't like man/man sex!**

**Warnings:**

**Homosexual relationship**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MENTIONS OF RAPE**

**GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

**Polygamous relationship**

**DOM/SUB**

**MATES/(SLIGHT) CREATURE FIC**

**CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**DON'T BOTHER ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST MOOOOOOOVE ON**

**(But if you do reviews are most welcome)**

**Love you all! I'm working hard on several stories I hope you enjoy them whenever they're finally ready...**

**Oh yeah, and feel free to go back into my profile and look up some of my other stories, I've got some goodies in there...**

**Have fun!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$**

Chapter 2

When Harry woke he was warm and quite comfortable, if it wasn't for the headache that slowly yet steadily pounded behind his eyes he would have been perfectly happy to stay right where he was. But he knew that something would be required for this comfort, Sphinx had always demanded it before, and he was much kinder in the mornings if Harry took the initiative. Swallowing slightly for courage he slid casually under the edge of the blankets and over towards the heat radiating from his bed partner. He frowned curiously in his half asleep state when his questioning fingers met steady bumps and ridges of fine cut muscles. Had Sphinx been working out? But then he shrugged inwardly and without bothering to open his eyes his hands sought out the hardening flesh and slowly began to work it before eventually adding his mouth. It wasn't until a loud moan of appreciation was issued though that Harry realized that something was very, very different- for one this wasn't Sphinx. He gasped around the hardness in his mouth and fingers came down to wind into his hair and push insistently.

"You started this, you'd better finish." Came the raspy warning. Harry shivered his mind working frantically as he continued to work the flesh. Memories of what had led him here seemed to slap him in the face and with a start he realized that he was in fact in the Slytherin dorms, in Draco Malfoy's bed. Yet he'd slept unmolested. Sphinx had never passed up the opportunity to wake him with the kiss of the whip or the hideous burn of a cigarette pressed to some exposed part of him. While a muggle Sphinx was more than aware that wizards existed and seemed completely fascinated by Harry's ability to heal so quickly. The grip in his hair tightened and Harry groaned softly allowing himself to enjoy this, just this one part of the act that he'd never been able to get over no matter who he was with. Cum smattered into his open mouth and across his face as he greedily lapped at it until there wasn't any more. He was about to reach up and wipe his face a bit when Draco's hands caught him and hauled him up across his body their skin brushing against each other as he was drawn into a deep heady kiss.

When they parted again Draco watched him with satisfied eyes his fingers coming up and sliding over some of the mess before dragging across his bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth obediently and suckled on the fingers shuddering slightly.

"You like that?" Draco said knowingly. Harry flushed and ducked his head shrinking back slightly. "No, no- don't be ashamed or frightened, Sphinx might have tried to train you out of feeling pleasure but that isn't what I want." Malfoy said softly. "I want you to burn with pleasure Harry Potter; I want you to belong to me in every sense of the word. I want to train you so well that I can make you hard with just a word and keep you from coming with just my will. I want you to feel pleasure, and I want you to tell me when we do something that you like is that understood?" Draco said lifting Harry's chin with his knuckle. Harry swallowed hardly daring to breathe. He was allowed to _like_ what was being done to him? With Sphinx it had been different, everything was for Sphinx's pleasure, if Harry felt pleasure and he wasn't intended to feel it Sphinx would toss him to the side and tell him how disgusted he was with him. Harry didn't like that, he'd never liked that one thing but he'd figured that it was his fault, that he was disgusting somehow.

"Yes master." Harry all but whispered.

"Good, now come with me to the shower and wash me." Draco said flicking his wand at the curtains around the bed. For a moment Harry had a horrible thought- what if Draco had shared dorms? But apparently Slytherin was different, Draco had his own room which became apparent when they stepped out of bed and made their way to the door at the far end of the room which Harry came to realize was the shower. Draco looked at him expectantly when he stepped into the shower and the hot spray started. Harry had never been allowed to touch Sphinx like this, in fact if Harry was anywhere near the bathroom while the other man was in it he was liable to get shot at. He poured soap onto the large sponge and with trembling hands began to scrub the pale skin.

"Good Potter, there is no reason to fear me, if I hurt you it will be because you broke a rule and we will discuss what your punishment will entail before hand." Malfoy soothed. Harry was surprised by the reassurance and looked up at Draco with wide startled eyes. Draco's hand caught his wrist and helped him glide the sponge over his skin. "Explore, go on." He said grabbing Harry's other hand in his larger firmer grip and guiding it across his flesh. Harry shivered slightly; he'd never been allowed to touch Sphinx freely. Hesitantly he began to move his own hand without Malfoy's guiding it. His eyes widened as the feel of wet skin slid under his fingers. He washed the pale flesh with newfound curiosity and for a moment he nearly forgot that Malfoy was there watching him. He startled though when hands settled in his hair and firmly began to scrub making him blink up at Draco in shock. He bit his lip for a long moment and swallowed while grey eyes watched him waiting patiently.

"I-I like this." Harry said his face flushing as he ducked his head sure that Malfoy would be laughing at him. Instead he was pulled under the spray and the suds were rinsed out.

"Good, very good." Draco praised before leaning down and drawing him into a heated kiss. The sensation of the spray of water and the tingle of their mouths brushing and pressing made Harry lose himself to the kiss. Never had anything felt so good in his life. His hands were captured again and soap poured into them before Draco leaned forward pressing their foreheads together so that Harry could reach to wash his hair. Hands moved down tracing his scars idly and brushing over the bumps of his ribs. Harry felt his breath hitch and dropped his head. "What is it?" Draco said his hands settling on Harry's hips brushing over the prominent hip bones.

"I-you…you aren't disgusted?" Harry whispered. He knew what he looked like, he'd been starved for a majority of his life and that summer especially had taken its toll on him. He wasn't just lean any longer, he was gaunt and his waist was sunken in obviously. He could hide it usually, under baggy clothes and thick cloaks, but here, naked under the spray while grey eyes traced over him- he was hideous and he knew it.

"You are mine now Potter, I can heal these scars and feed you until I'm sure you are healthy and content. I don't find you disgusting, even when you were being a prat you were always beautiful." He said smirking as he ducked his head under the spray. Harry stared at him in shock a blush spread across his cheeks. "Let me show you Potter." Draco whispered suddenly the intent of his hands changing. "You are mine." He whispered before taking Harry's mouth in a thorough kiss. Harry didn't know what to do, Sphinx only ever kissed him to prove a point and they were always brutal punishing kisses. Sphinx never sought to give him pleasure, but Draco's hands did, they poured over him curiosity becoming pointed, lingering in places where Harry found himself gasping or whimpering. Harry was shaking but it wasn't for fear and Draco groaned against his mouth before reaching around and whispering something. Harry gasped and arched back as he became slick back _there_ and he stared at Draco in confusion.

"He never prepared you?" Draco said his face suddenly hardening. Harry tilted his head forward and dropped his gaze. He didn't know what Draco was talking about. A hand gripped his chin and drew it up. "It's only ever hurt for you hasn't it? He never, not once took the time to make it feel good did he?" Harry wondered for a brief terrifying moment if he hadn't broken some rule. Draco looked angry, furious and Harry wondered if he had failed the older boy some how.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped his body automatically beginning to shrink into its self. Draco stared at him for a long moment his anger turning to shock. Harry jumped when Draco's fist suddenly slammed into the tile beside his head. He stood completely still as he watched Draco breathe heavily.

"I'm going to need help." Draco said after a moment. Slowly he pulled away from Harry and reached out settling his hand on Harry's cheek and brushing his thumb across his bottom lip. "Come Harry, let's get dressed." He said flicking his hand at the spray in annoyance. Harry was startled when the water suddenly turned off and Draco turned around stepping out of the shower. "Dry me." Draco ordered though there was little joy in the order. Harry stepped out and grabbed a towel blushing at the slick feel and shivering slightly. It felt good. His eyes slid across golden flawless skin and Harry sighed in wonder. Malfoy had only ever been a bastard to him before, but he'd always thought the other boy was beautiful.

"I-I like this." Harry whispered. Draco glanced back at him in slight shock having been drawn from his darker thoughts. He smirked slightly and turned so that Harry could dry his front.

"Get everything Potter." He said guiding Harry's hands down. Harry's breath hitched and his face flushed.

"I'm not allowed to touch!" He breathed stepping back automatically. Draco frowned.

"Sphinx's rules don't apply here." He said gripping Harry's wrist and bringing him closer. Harry felt his breath catch. It was one thing to be able to touch Draco while he was bathing him even if he didn't understand it, but outside of the oddly intimate shower?

"I…" He hesitated watching Draco for reaction.

"Do what you like, I won't hurt you, if I stop you, you need to stop but you won't be punished not for this." He said softly his gaze serious. Harry swallowed thickly. It was almost too good to be true but Draco had told him that he could…He leaned forwards carefully his eyes ever watchful for rebuke and carefully pressed his lips to the pectoral muscle.

"MALFOY!" Harry jumped pack and shrank down covering his head protectively. "MALFOY OI MALFOY!" Draco growled viciously and strode out of the bathroom throwing on a bathrobe as he went. "Shit-fuck I'm sorry Malfoy but Snape sent me to get you, there's this really creepy bloke in the Great Hall, says he's after Potter-" Harry felt his chest seize up nononononononono…he was free from Sphinx! Draco had bought him! He whimpered and silence fell through the other room.

"I'll be there in a second." Draco said shortly before the door slammed closed.

"Potter!" Draco snapped. Harry was shaking, he opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Draco strode into the bathroom fury written on his face only to melt away at the sight of him. Draco stood where he was for a moment a thoughtful frown on his lips. The boy sighed softly. "Come here Harry." He said opening his arms slightly. Harry whimpered he didn't know if he _could_ but it was a direct order and if anything he'd been trained well. He moved stiffly and hesitantly made his way into the open arms which tightened around him.

"Please, please I'll do anything." He whispered. "Don't send be back there…please, I'll die!"

"Like hell I'm letting him have you back." Draco said softly. "Come on Potter where has your courage gone?" Draco said softly. "Dress me, focus on that and trust me to take care of you." Harry didn't know how he could or possibly would be able to trust Draco, but he had no choice, he knew that all too well. Malfoy was being kind right now, guiding him a bit but Harry wasn't an idiot Sphinx had done the same for the first few days, aside from the rape the man had been more than doting. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded before moving to help Draco dress. His hands shook and his lips trembled but Draco was steady visibly unworried. Harry wondered if the other boy had any idea who he would be facing. Harry had seen some of the things Sphinx could do when pissed off; to put it lightly it hadn't been pretty. A feeling of dread washed through him as he bent to tie Draco's shoe. He was just one knot away from having to see Sphinx again.

"Please, please don't send me back there." He repeated once the knot was done.

"You're absolutely terrified of him aren't you?" Draco said frowning quietly. "Don't be, I don't like it, I'll keep you from him Potter, I'll keep you safe. Come." He said before turning sharply. Harry took a deep steadying breath before following behind Draco. The halls had never seemed so long and desolate as they did now, the sky outside made a mockery of him with its blue cloudless cheer and lightly chirping birds. It was the perfect Saturday and it made him feel mildly ill. Harry stuck close to Draco and trained his eyes on the stone floor as the other boy strode forward confidently.

There was something different about Draco Harry noted, he'd noted it from the start of the term though he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Yet here and now with little else to do and nothing to say Harry found himself evaluating the boy. Draco was taller than he remembered but that didn't surprise him overly much, most of the boy's in his year had grown over the summer- not him of course, with little nutrition and a stressful environment he could almost worry that he would never grow. But Malfoy was taller and broader, and just…just different. Harry frowned in thought. He knew that Lucius Malfoy had been thrown in Azkaban after the ministry fiasco, had that had something to do with the sudden change in Draco? Draco seemed so much _older_ more mature as though something over the summer had forced him to grow up in more ways than one. This wasn't the boy that Hermione had punched; this was a young man who knew who he was and where he stood in the world. As Harry gazed at the broad shoulders and proud grace he felt himself relax, he wasn't in the hands of a child. Draco wasn't overly cruel; he had shown that things would be different between them though Harry was still suspicious of this. Maybe, just maybe he could trust Draco to handle this.

"Good boy." Draco said softly as they arrived in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Gray eyes had glanced back at him and Harry was nearly startled by the smug smile Draco was wearing. "Open the door for me Harry." He said then. Harry swallowed thickly before scurrying forward and pushing the door open.

Pitch black eyes met his and his breath caught in his throat. Sphinx certainly had a flare for dramatics, he stood out like a sore thumb dressed in leather and high heeled combat boots, Harry shivered at the very sight of those heels. Sphinx had once fucked him raw with just his heel making him break and bleed. The man's signature red crushed velvet coat hung down around his arms in casual carelessness. Harry glanced at the head table, he had given up a long time ago on the headmaster coming to save him outside of Hogwarts, but surely the man wouldn't ignore what was happening right in front of him? But even as he thought this he met cold blue eyes and knew that he had no chance, no choice. Dumbledore would not save him. His heart squeezed and ached but Draco beckoned him forward as he strode past and Harry knew that this was his only chance. If he didn't follow Draco then Sphinx would surely kill him.

"So this is the uppity brat that thought he could steal from me?" Sphinx drawled a glint of violence in his gaze that didn't bode well for anyone.

"I wouldn't call it stealing." Draco said calmly. Sphinx sneered and Harry hovered behind Draco unsure of what to do.

"Ah, you mean because you expected me to accept his offer?" Sphinx said crooking his fingers. Harry nearly shrank back in terror as one of Sphinxes more dangerous guards stepped forward and tossed something in the air.

"Catch it Harry." Draco said softly. Harry moved before he registered what it was he was catching. With a soft thud the cold clammy flesh landed in his arms and he stared down at the tortured expression. A head. Oh Merlin it was a head…He felt his eyes slip closed. He'd seen worse living with Sphinx but touching it- the dead clammy flesh.

"I'm afraid I simply _must_ decline." Sphinx said coldly. "Now return what's mine and be done with it." He said holding his hand out and beckoning to Harry. Harry felt bile rise in his throat. This was it; he was going to die-

"Don't move." Draco said darkly. Harry was frozen trapped between two wills. "Harry has agreed to be mine, that is a magically binding oath, paying you was simply a formality." Draco said casually. "Aside from that." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his mobile. "I've been sent a copy of the document between you and Vernon Dursley; it says quite clearly that the person that was supposed to be used as collateral was one Dudley Dursley. Because Harry Potter is a citizen of a magical community as well as heir to the Lord Potter title Vernon Dursley has no right to him or his property. He could not legally give you Potter, which means…" He drawled with narrowed eyes. "Potter was never yours to begin with." He finished his lips quirking. Harry felt his head spin. He…none of it….everything that had happened… And then Sphinx moved.

Just a flicker of emotion but in the few seconds it took for him too make a rush at Harry Draco had not been idle. Black eyes met his briefly the pupils dilating.

"Vampire, no wonder you could see Hogwarts." Draco muttered. Sphinx choked and gasped and Harry trembled as he slowly looked down and saw the stake embedded into Sphinx's chest. "Unfortunately you didn't think that there are ways of detecting and destroying a Vampire, or that there is a law in the ministry that states rather clearly that A, I am allowed to defend my property and B, that vampires are to be killed the moment they make any offensive moves against Minsitry officials or their property."

And then, Sphinx…the man that had broken him dissolved- simply fell into a pile of ashes while Harry stared at his twisted expression. Draco waved his wand at the stake in his hand and cleansed it before sliding it away. Harry turned to the other boy and knew for certain now that this Draco Malfoy was not the one he'd left behind the year previous.

"Please excuse the mess headmaster." Draco said coolly before reaching out and tugging Harry close.

"Hogwarts is not your jurisdiction mister Malfoy; I can't have my students endangered." The headmaster said gravely. Draco smirked and tugged the decapitated head from Harry's frozen grip.

"Should I leave? You were the one that insisted that I finish my schooling." He said with a shrug. The headmaster frowned and for the first time his eyes turned to Harry.

"No, that will not be necessary." He said before turning his gaze away. Harry felt his heart drop in betrayal.

"Very well then, now if you'll excuse me I have a missive to write." Draco said stiffly before turning drawing Harry with him as they stepped out of the Great Hall leaving the doors to bang shut behind them with a sense of finality. Harry made it all of three steps before the first sob escaped. Draco glanced at him grimly. "Talk it out Potter." He said gently his hold tightening and becoming protective.

"What-" But Harry didn't even have words for all that had happened.

"One thing at a time, just say the first thing that comes to your mind." Draco said his hand rubbing Harry's arm gently.

"You're different." Harry blurted before covering his mouth with his hands of all the things he could have said… But instead of beating him Draco simply nodded.

"You've been without any contact from the wizarding world the entire summer, it only makes sense that you wouldn't know what happened." Draco said leisurely. "My father as you well know was thrown into Azkaban. The dark lord would leave him to rot; he wanted to take over the Malfoy mansion, my home." Draco said his gaze dark. "I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't bear it, so I performed an ancient ritual, a dark ritual, to awaken a side of me that should have remained dormant." Harry listened raptly and leaned into Draco's side glad for the comfort. "Have you heard the rumors of my inheritance Potter?" Draco said turning to him. Harry frowned.

"Well Sean said that the Malfoys were rumored to have Veela blood." He said trying to think of anything that might have caused such a drastic change.

"I am a quarter Veela, I should never have come into my inheritance since the blood is so weak, however there is a ritual…" He trailed off and swallowed thickly. "I had to do something horrible." He whispered softly. Harry nuzzled Draco's side wanting to comfort him though he was confused as to why. "My father gave up his life so that I could force myself into inheritance." Draco admitted reluctantly. Harry gasped softly. He knew that look though, and he knew Lucius Malfoy.

"You mean you killed him." He said without judgment. Draco's expression twisted violently.

"I had to!" He defended. Harry shrank back a bit at the anger and Draco took a deep breath.

"Your father was going to ruin the Malfoy name." Harry said slowly. "You wanted to protect your name." He said with a nod.

"I loved my father, I respected him, but I had no other choice, if I didn't perform that ritual my mother would-" He cut himself off but Harry understood. The dark lord would take Draco's mother as a whore. That was the way it was done in the underground and it appeared that some things were the same even in the dark lord's ranks.

"I understand." Harry said softly. Grey eyes turned to him in surprise before a slow depreciating smile crept across Draco's lips.

"You do don't you?" He said shaking his head before turning his gaze forward again. "At any rate, once the ritual was complete and without any father to be the Alpha my Veela side reacted and matured. Instead of simply forcing my genetics to react I was forced to go through puberty as a veela as well." He said his eyes carefully blank.

"That must have hurt." Harry said in a small voice. A shudder passed through Draco.

"I thought I would go mad from the pain, I thought I _had _gone mad for a while, my mind retreated and I was left in an entirely primal state." He said through grit teeth. Harry calmed as Draco told his story, he could forget Sphinx, could forget everything, just listen that's all he needed to do right now. "Unfortunately the change was too great for the Malfoy wards to hide." Draco continued flawlessly. "I was contacted by the Unspeakables." He added slowly. "They placed me into a special program while my mind was still broken and trained me. Half the time I was pure Veela, the other half I was only partly human, when I finally came back to myself half of the summer was over and I was already being sent on missions for the ministry. A veela hunting rogue vampires- the irony." He said snorting. "Of course I hunted other things as well, Sirens, Werewolves- anything that broke the Ministries new laws and codes of conduct." Harry gazed at Draco with wide eyes.

"Codes of conduct?" He whispered.

"Creature Protection Act, Dumbledore helped pass the bill over the summer, a written list of laws and rules that all creatures must follow. In return they are to be treated like normal witches and wizards and the ministry provides necessary potions, blood or other needs. Severus has made a mint from it and donating blood is required once a month for all ministry employees. I suppose Dumbledore wants equal rights for all, the downside is that every creature is registered with the ministry they signed a document and essentially are tagged, we have a spell that reacts every time one breaks a rule. Of course the law is being rather lenient, if no harm is caused then the creature receives a citation, three citations leads to a weeks stay in Azkaban, three stays in Azkaban leads to termination or sedation." He said softly. Harry frowned.

"You mean that you kill them." Harry said with a slow nod. Draco nodded.

"Yes, that is my job, it's better than a 'kill on sight' rule which is what the ministry used to run by." He said with a shrug.

"But you didn't give _him_ a citation." Harry said still unable to process what had happened.

"I didn't need to, as my property you are technically an extension of me, any attack made on ministry personnel or CPA law enforcement is grounds for immediate termination." Draco said idly.

"CPA?" Harry said softly. Draco glanced down at him and frowned.

"Is any of this going into your head Potter? CPA is the Creature Protection Act." Draco said with a snort. Harry frowned but nodded never the less.

"So you own me?" Harry said softly. Draco's grip tightened.

"I certainly do." He said with a lift of his chin.

"But back there you said that Sphinx never legally owned me." Harry said frowning.

"True, I don't know what happened, whether your uncle tried to pass you off as his son or whether Sphinx just decided he liked you better, either way the transfer was illegal, that too was grounds for termination." He said with a tilt of his head.

"So…the whole thing was a sham, I could have run away…" Harry's head was swimming.

"No, he would have found you, Vampires are capable of scenting someone once they've had their blood but he didn't own you, in fact I think we should have a bit of a chat with my lawyers about those mudbloods that sent you to him in the first place. The fact that you were a magical child and heir to the Potter line would be enough for a rather long stay in Azkaban." Draco said idly.

"What do you mean 'were' aren't I still?" Harry said with a frown.

"Only if I allow it. The moment you consented to being mine a magical oath was built between us, that oath left everything about you in my control. I can allow you to be heir and someday lord or I can handle the title myself." Draco said before whispering the password to the Slytherin portrait and guiding Harry through the door.

"So…I have…nothing." Harry said softly his eyes wide and his heart pounding. "I _am_ nothing…just a piece of furniture a-a fuck toy for your pleasure." He whispered swaying slightly. "Nothing's really changed." He breathed.

"I will take care of you Potter, you are mine that is what you are, you are mine to care for, mine to build up, mine to protect and yes mine to fuck but you are more than just that." He said turning Harry around to face him. Harry was shaking.

"Really?" He said sarcastically. "What am I then?" He whispered in self disgust. Draco gazed at him for a long moment.

"You aren't ready to hear that just yet." He said softly. Harry was almost surprised to see a glimmer of regret in the other boy's eyes.

"Draco?" Harry shifted behind Draco uneasily as he caught sight of Snape sliding out of the shadows as though he hadn't been in the Great Hall mere moments before.

"Uncle." Draco said nodding his head. Dark eyes flickered to Harry in thought but there was none of the usual malice written in them and that more than anything unnerved Harry.

"You need me?" Snape said his gaze flickering back to Draco.

"He's been hurt far worse than I know how to deal with, I need you to enter his mind and-" Harry let out an involuntary whimper and stepped back causing Draco to stiffen and turn slightly. "Tell me." He demanded his eyes narrowed. Harry had no choice; he'd never had a choice.

"He hurts me when he enters my mind." Harry said dropping his eyes as his shoulders curled inwards.

"When he- Uncle Sev?" Draco turned back to the man dangerously and Harry was startled to hear a soft growl leave Draco.

"The headmaster had requested that I teach him Occlumency last year." The man said with a sneer. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Come here Uncle, settle your hand on his neck and tell me what you feel." Draco growled. Harry was surprised to see Snape grudgingly step forward. Harry flinched a bit when the hand came up but a look from Draco kept him still as the hand settled across the side of his neck just below his ear and down to his collar bone. A curious feeling settled in his chest, a feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time- safety, warmth…he felt tears drip down his cheeks before he could help it and his trembling legs gave out from under him dislodging the hand. Snape's expression was startled his eyes wide and the hand that had touched him unsteady.

"He's…"

"He had no reason to block you out Uncle Sev, he wouldn't have been able to -it's not natural for him to want to keep you out. I imagine that would have been incredibly stressful for him." Draco said quietly.

"He's dormant though, how could I have known?" Snape said. Harry let out an alarmed sound when the man suddenly bent forward and scooped him up.

"That's no excuse and you know it." Draco said his stance tense.

"He's hurt I can feel it." Snape said distracted Harry gasped as he was carried up towards Draco's room.

"You see why I needed you? He needs to be awakened; he can't heal properly in his human skin." Draco said confusing Harry further.

"The link…the link that's why Lily…" Snape was muttering causing Harry to stare at him with wide eyes.

"He wasn't even born yet but some part of you knew." Draco said closing the door behind him. Harry shivered as he was deposited onto the bed.

"I couldn't help it Draco! Not after Potter let her be killed!" Snape said standing suddenly his dark eyes slightly wild.

"So you hated him? I know." Draco said with surprising understanding. "I didn't know why I was drawn to him but he never listened to me, never gave me the chance and that made me want to hurt him. But he's here now and we have a chance to fix this." He said with a firm nod. The two men shared a long look before Snape did something completely and utterly surprising. Harry gasped as the man suddenly crossed the room and wound his arms around Draco pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Harry felt a curl of heat spread through him and his cheeks flushed as he watched Draco deepen the kiss his hand wrapping into dark hair and tugging lightly. Harry was embarrassed to feel himself reacting- he shouldn't, this was Malfoy and Snape for Merlins sake! But all the same his body pulsed pleasantly and tingled when Snape let out a deep contented sound. Draco pulled away slowly his eyes burning as they stared at Snape. What the hell was going on?

"I'll brew the potions." Snape said his voice slightly gruff.

"Of course you will." Draco said smirking. Snape snorted slightly.

"He needs to understand who and what he is to us before I give it to him though." Snape said glancing at Harry his eyes dark and unfathomable.

"I want to check his blood first to make sure of what we are dealing with, I can do that here but I'll need to go to the ministry and register him."

"The press is going to go wild." Snape said dryly.

"I'll make sure they spin it in a positive light, the Malfoys have forty percent shares in all media."

"Except the Quibbler." Harry felt the need to point out. Draco's lip curled slightly.

"Yes well, I'll be delicate and not insult it just for you pet." Draco said releasing Snape at last.

"The potions should be ready within the week." Snape said crossing his arms comfortably across his chest. Draco smirked slightly.

"You're just dying to kiss him aren't you?" He said knowingly. Snape made an odd noise and tried to paste a disgusted look on his face but even Harry who was completely shell shocked could see right through it. "Pet, kiss him." Draco ordered. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. Every part of him told him that he should turn around and run, his mind and what little was left of his pride screamed in denial at the curl of pleasure that slid through him. He couldn't help it though, he crossed the distance between them and swallowed thickly when Snape's expression softened his eyes waiting, watching, his breath catching in his throat. Harry had to stretch up onto his toes to reach the man's mouth and for the briefest moment he hesitated waiting to be told to back off. When the command didn't come he couldn't help but close the last inch between them. The lips were surprisingly warm, and not as paper thin as he'd expected but soft and parted slightly as though in surprise. Harry felt the man flex his fists at his sides before something in the rigid form snapped and he was being gathered up against a broad surprisingly firm chest. Suddenly he was breathless with the power of the kiss that was being delivered and his head began to spin as pleasure built at being pressed flush against the other man. "Shit." Harry gasped but Snape's kiss distracted him from Draco's hissed exclamation as a tongue slipped into his mouth and began mapping it out claiming it and sending shooting tingling sensations through him.

"Mmmnn -shouldn't be doing this-" Snape murmured against his mouth.

"Shut up Sev." Draco hissed as he pulled his hair to the side and pressed kisses to the back of his neck. Harry didn't know what to do, it was so much to take in, he couldn't think straight-

"Draco if this doesn't stop…" Snape muttered pulling away briefly his eyes burning into Harry's.

"Then don't let it stop, we need this Sev, he needs to know what pleasure is." Draco said his hands reaching around one to tweak Harry's nipple, the other to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Harry gasped and threw his head back before he could help it. Snape let out a growl and snapped forward biting down on his neck and causing him to gasp and cry out. There was the barest feeling of something pricking his skin before his neck was released with a snarl. Harry let out a strangled sound when Snape's hand grasped his arousal and quite suddenly the man pulled away completely.

"No Draco." He hissed panting as though he'd run a marathon. Harry felt Draco's hands tighten and he swallowed thickly when he realized that Draco's nails had lengthened into claws a low growl escaping him.

"Severussss." Draco hissed lowly making Harry shiver.

"Part of being dominant is knowing when to stop, if we continue now then we will be no better than the man that has been raping and hurting him." Snape said firmly.

"Oh he's quite willing I assure you, you should have seen him in the shower earlier." Draco purred in his ear. Harry trembled at the reminder and Draco's hands halted.

"You said you wanted someone to guide you Draco." Snape said his eyes dark. Harry could hear Draco swallow thickly could hear the slight whine that left Draco's throat.

"I want him." Draco said tightly, "I need him." He admitted causing Harry to flush.

"No, right now you need to get off." Snape said indelicately. "But this isn't about what _you_ want Draco; it's about what he needs." He said crossing his arms and looking as imposing as ever despite the noticeable bulge in the front of his trousers. Draco let out a strangled hiss before releasing Harry entirely leaving him to sway startled by the sudden motion. Draco prowled away his eyes nearly glowing, like mercury and his claws still flexing. His muscles rippled as he stalked towards the bathroom and disappeared inside slamming the door behind him. Snape let out a relieved sigh and Harry felt himself trembling, an unstoppable shaking that made his knees suddenly weak. He fell to the floor with a whimper and curled his arms around his knees protectively. He couldn't even think right. "Hush….hush Potter." Snape's voice was oddly soothing, hypnotic almost and Harry couldn't help but accept the man's hold when he bent forward and easily scooped him up. "You are ours now." The man said. His voice was little more then a low rumble, there wasn't simple possession in it, but more, much more and Harry couldn't understand it but it felt safe. He pressed closer and felt the man cradle him close before moving them to the small table shifting Harry just enough to be able to snap his fingers. A bowl of hearty smelling soup appeared beside a basket of hot fresh bread. Harry had never smelled anything more delicious but he knew better than to touch. His first week in Sphinx's care had taught him never to even think of eating without explicit permission otherwise he was liable to end up with broken glass slipped into his meal- or worse. He felt slightly queasy at just the thought of some of the other things he'd found in his food that first week- things that would give nightmares to even the strongest men.

"What are you thinking of?" Snape said his voice tired. Harry noticed belatedly that he was sitting on the man's lap and that the man's arousal had gone down. He flushed. He couldn't say no that was rule number one.

"My first week with Master Sphinx." Harry said softly. Dark eyes were riveted on him and he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with just that. "I wasn't supposed to eat without direct permission; if I did I would find…things in my food." He said looking away his hands fisting around the man's robes without him noticing.

"What kinds of things?" Harry startled to see Draco standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking more human and much calmer than he had previously. "Tell me." He demanded before crossing the room and sitting across from them. He didn't demand that Harry move from his perch on Severus' lap but that could mean anything, Harry floundered for a moment before deciding that answering the question was probably the best option at the moment. He bit his lip and tried to distance himself from it.

"First time it was glass." He said his voice trembling. "I threw up blood for hours and had a fever." He looked away. "Then…then the drugs, I would wake up to Spinx's men doing…_things_ to me." He said his voice wavering. He paused to catch his breath as the panic began to set in.

"And?" Snape guided his hand sliding across in smooth soothing circles. Harry found himself leaning into the touch swallowing back the bile.

"People." He said closing his eyes as though it would help to block out the images. "He made me eat- _human _flesh." He said choking slightly. He could remember it vividly; the horror that had overcome him when he realized what he was eating. Sphinx had laughed at him and made him eat all of it before fucking him over the table. Harry gasped as he was suddenly drawn back from the flashback and found himself cradled securely between Snape and Malfoy who were letting out small sounds distressed sounds and sounds to try to calm him. Snape had stopped trying to speak words and was a litany of low growls and calming soothing touches. Harry realized belatedly that they were in Draco's bed and that he couldn't remember getting there but oddly enough he didn't feel as alarmed is he maybe should have felt.

"Harry?" Draco whispered nuzzling his neck gently. Harry opened his mouth to speak but what came out instead was a sound, the sound of a wounded animal.

"Hush, you're safe, Draco we must let it be tonight, he's exhausted we all are. We must proceed with caution, only make a move if he asks for it and for Merlin's sake use your judgment. He's been hurt terribly I think you can see that now." Snape growled. Harry glanced fearfully at Malfoy and saw mercurial eyes flash brilliantly before the light subsided and Draco nodded slowly.

"Fine, yes, you're right, I do need your help." He said looking away in annoyance. Harry felt Snape press closer to him arms surrounding him and holding him tightly.

"Okay?" The man asked with a surprising amount of gentleness. Harry swallowed and nodded. Why was he asking that? Didn't he know that Harry didn't have a choice? Although…it _did_ feel nice- and even nicer when Draco scooted impossibly closer with a huff sandwiching him between them and leaving him feeling oddly…safe and grounded. He didn't feel as though he was going to fall off the edge of a cliff any more. Gradually his body relaxed and he let out a small sleepy sound of apology.

"Quiet pet, just sleep." Draco said gruffly his eyes flashing slightly. "Sleep and forget for a little while." He added his voice fading as Harry's eyes closed and sleep overcame him.


	3. Chapter 3

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$5**

**Eh...this chapter is a bit sweet for me, pretty fluffy and kinda a filler, hope you lot like it though!**

**Warnings:**

**Homosexual relationship**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MENTIONS OF RAPE**

**GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

**Polygamous relationship**

**DOM/SUB**

**MATES/(SLIGHT) CREATURE FIC**

**CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**DON'T BOTHER ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST MOOOOOOOVE ON**

**(But if you do reviews are most welcome)**

**Love you all! I'm working hard on several stories I hope you enjoy them whenever they're finally ready...**

**Oh yeah, and feel free to go back into my profile and look up some of my other stories, I've got some goodies in there...**

**Have fun!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$**

Chapter 3

Harry woke up slowly his mind foggy as it struggled to return him to sleep, he was warm, comfortable and cocooned in strength. He wondered for a moment why he wasn't panicking like he usually would, why he wasn't afraid of the strength he could feel all around him. But then he realized that he'd slept unmolested, he'd slept without nightmares, without being woken only to be used or broken again or even to go to class.

"Mmmmmn pet." Draco murmured startling him with a lazy kiss pressed to his shoulder. Harry stared up at half closed silver eyes in wonder.

"Master?" Harry breathed as he remembered the events of the previous night. Draco's hand came up and settled on the back of his neck in a gesture that Harry was already beginning to see as comforting. Snape's breath caught behind him and Harry glanced over his shoulder with wide eyes partially still unable to believe that this was happening at all. Snape's gaze mirrored that and for a brief moment Harry thought he might jump out of bed and make a run for it. Snape just sighed though and lifted his hand to lazily rub at his eyes.

"When did this become my life?" He muttered to himself.

"When I said so." Draco said smugly. His hand moved from Harry's neck and he sat up slowly causing the sheets and blankets to pool around his naked torso. Harry floundered for a moment- Sphinx always wanted his robe first thing in the morning, he wanted the mouth, the robe and then his morning brew, if he didn't have these three things then someone was going to suffer. With Draco he didn't know what to do and that scared him.

"Hush, he won't hurt you because you don't know what is expected of you." Snape said trailing his fingers down his side in an oddly reassuring way though Harry couldn't help his breath hitching.

"Stop." Draco commanded sharply. "Neither of you ate last night and I'll be damned if you go without a full meal now." Draco said standing sharply completely unashamed of his blatant nudity as he crossed the room and settled himself in the chair at the small table. "Harry, to my right, Severus in the chair, I know your knee must be killing you." He directed abruptly. Harry scrambled up and scurried towards Draco sitting swiftly and gracefully onto the ground gasping when a pillow appeared under him. A soft red pillow…He stared at it in wonder hardly hearing when Snape crossed the room and sat down the tea appearing and breakfast shortly thereafter. "Pet." Harry glanced up his breath hitching when Draco held out a piece of fruit. Harry thought about snatching it with his hands, but he knew better, he knew this game- in fact it was one that he enjoyed even when it had been one of the _others_ doing it. He reached out with his mouth and gently took the bit of fruit licking Draco's fingers clean and nipping lightly in silent thanks. He froze when Draco's breath hitched and immediately he shrank back wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Harry you aren't in trouble, Draco was aroused by that." Snape said lowly his eyes heavy lidded. Harry cocked his head to the side. Aroused? By _him?_ But a slow burn started at the pit of his stomach and grew at the powerful heady feeling.

"Pet." Draco dragged his attention back to him and Harry sighed as he accepted another bit of fruit shyly lapping at the pads of the long pale fingers before Draco returned his hand to his plate and almost as though mesmerized brought him more fruit. Harry was happy to oblige, if it meant getting more food and getting that look- He swallowed and his tongue darted out to catch a drop of juice that had escaped. Draco startled him by groaning softly and Harry couldn't help the curl of arousal that slipped through him. Oh Merlin…

"You aren't in trouble Harry; Draco won't punish you for enjoying yourself- Draco might I suggest a reward system to combat this particular trauma? At least until he is no longer ashamed to feel good." Draco was only half listening Harry could tell, silver eyes were oddly bright as they watched him Draco's mouth slightly parted. In response Harry found himself frozen, unsure of what to do or if he should move.

"Pet come here." Draco demanded. Harry felt his breath catch but moved closer anyway. Draco startled him when with an impressive display of strength he pulled him up and onto his lap so that Harry was facing him wide-eyed with his legs dangling over Draco's thighs. The motion was so sharp that it took a second for Harry to realize that in this position and with the extra tug Draco gave him from around his waist, their arousals were lined up skin sliding and pleasure surging. "Touch yourself." Draco ordered softly. Harry watched as Draco's pale hand wrapped around his and pulled it down wrapping it around his flagging arousal and causing him to gasp as pleasure shot through him.

"Can't!" Harry whimpered. But Draco's hand shot out just as he was about to pull his away. Draco's hand surrounded his and led it back to his prick. Harry trembled slightly as their joined hands began to move but he was distracted when a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck.

"Let go Harry." Snape said his voice a low purr. "Let us take care of you." He urged pressing a kiss to a spot behind his ear sending tingling shocks through him. "That's it pet, you belong to us, we won't hurt you the way he did, this doesn't have to be a bad thing." Snape urged. Harry didn't know what to think, Draco's hand around his was guiding him with sure steady strokes and his body was rippling with waves of pleasure that made him dizzy. Snape's voice was soothing and cajoling though Harry could hardly make out the words any more.

"Look at him Sev, he's beautiful." Draco whispered. Harry inhaled sharply when Draco leaned forward and gently- too gently, so gently kissed him. Harry mewled, he couldn't help it, not when Snape's hands were sliding across his chest circling his nipples with light touches and Draco's grip around him was tightening. He didn't notice when he sank into the kiss, he didn't hear the soft whimpers and moans he let out, he was lost. There was a sea of unsure thoughts and fears but for some reason he knew that he wouldn't drown in it. So he let them do what they wanted and for the first time that he could remember he let himself enjoy it. He lost himself to it, to them to the scents wafting from both of them, from their touches, the words of encouragement they were whispering.

Severus watched Harry lose himself head falling back and eyes glazed as his mouth dropped open in a soundless scream and his body tensed and twitched come shooting out of him and all over Draco's pale chest making him moan softly silver eyes flashing and burning. Severus felt his teeth itch and ache his mouth settling over the displayed neck while his eyes looked to Draco for approval. Draco stared at him for a moment his own teeth sharp as well. Slowly Draco nodded and Severus groaned as he bit down a feeling of completion overwhelming him for a moment. Harry cried out and Severus couldn't help a whimper when Draco's hand settled on the side of his neck his mouth latching onto the other side of Harry's neck. For a long moment they simply sat there Harry whimpering and whining as he panted Draco's nails becoming sharp where they bit into Severus' neck.

Harry shivered when Draco finally pulled away licking a trail down the spot on the side of his neck. Harry was startled when a feeling of safety poured through him. Snape pulled back and let out a low sound nuzzling that spot on his neck before turning and pressing a kiss to Draco's open palm.

"Yessss." Draco hissed. As Harry glanced up he could tell that Draco was no longer more human than Vela. "Mine." Draco urged dragging Harry forward until he was melded against the toned chest and stomach. Harry winced briefly at the feel of cooling cum between them but when he thought about moving Draco growled low in his throat and Harry felt himself relax completely his head turning farther in a silent offer that he didn't understand.

"Draco…" Snape let out a strained sound and Draco growled again his hand reaching out and snatching the front of the man's bath robe dragging him to his side. "This wasn't the idea…" Snape muttered though he too Harry noted sounded less human.

"No, I've decided to do it this way, either way both of you are mine, mine to protect mine to have and keep. You needed this Severus you can't lie to me, you need us." He said sharply. Harry watched with wide eyes as Draco dragged Snape forward and kissed him roughly. Again a feeling of safety bled through him and Harry felt himself relax. He should be panicking right? He'd just- and without permission! But Draco wasn't punishing him and it felt good here on the other boy's lap surrounded by a sense of safety. He gasped softly when Draco's arousal twitched against him. Harry stared at it with wide eyes for a long moment and tried to decide what he wanted to do with it because even after everything he wanted to please Draco. A burning hunger ached low in his body and his breath caught as he thought about what he wanted to do. Every time that he'd done it before it had hurt horribly, but there had always been that small part of him that was pleased to have pleased someone else maybe he could-

"Master?" He spoke softly his voice strained with worry at being rejected. Draco turned his gaze from Severus where he'd been simply staring into dark eyes communicating silently. "M-May I?" Harry asked gesturing with a trembling hand to Draco's erection. Snape inhaled sharply and Draco purred. Arms wound around him and Harry took strength from them.

"Yesss." Draco hissed tilting his head to the side and watching him with burning eyes. Harry felt his heart pound and lifted himself grasping the erection gently to center it.

"Harry preparation!" Snape said causing him to flinch and Draco to growl.

"Spells now!" Draco growled warningly. Snape winced and Harry gasped as he was suddenly made slick a pulling sensation around his entrance. Snape pressed a kiss to his temple and settled his hands around his waist in warm reassurance. Harry took a deep breath readying himself for the pain and sank down slowly. He gasped at the burn and then stared at Draco with wide eyes as he was filled nearly painlessly. No blood, no agony, no feeling as though he would break and what little burn there was he could handle.

"Master." He breathed tears welling in his eyes.

"That's how it's supposed to be pet." Draco said his voice strained his hips jerked up and Harry let out another gasp as something deep inside him was touched. "Move!" Draco growled. Harry rocked forward his hands clenching at Draco's shoulders. "No, Severus his wrists behind his back-" Harry felt strong hands settle across his hips while Severus' hands captured his wrists and pulled them back to settle at his lower back his wrists bound together. Harry cried out as he sank down again Draco's guidance sure and firm. Harry didn't know what to do with himself; there was an urgent burn in his chest a silent need that he simply knew that only Draco could give him. He whimpered and gasped as Draco hit his prostate dead on and Snape's lips trailed across the back of his neck hands caressing him a small barely noticeable tremble in their motions. It was too much, there was no holding back there was no hiding his voice as he sobbed and whimpered and moaned the sounds of their coupling loud in the room the feel of it overwhelming him.

"Draco…" Snape said tightly his breath hot against the nape of Harry's neck.

"Yesss, come now!" Draco thrust hard the motion hitting Harry's prostate dead on and sending him over the edge. Teeth sank into his neck and scalding heat filled him, Draco's claws bit into his skin and Harry came harder than he ever thought he could.

Severus watched Draco's face go lax in bliss while Potter let out a cry his hands clenching tightly where Severus' was holding his wrists- and then his own climax washed over him and he could feel see and hear nothing but pleasure and contentment.

When Harry came to Snape was collapsed against his back panting, the bruising grip on his wrists loosening as his ragged breathing started to slow. Draco let out a low satisfied growl before slipping free of him with a slightly uncomfortable slurp. Harry winced slightly as he was readjusted and Snape let out a grunt and winced.

"You're knee?" Draco guessed. Snape glared half heartedly from where he was struggling to stand. Harry blinked blearily as the chair they were sitting in shifted under them and became a couch which Snape promptly slipped onto leaning against Draco slightly while he lifted one leg up and settled it onto the cushions. "Lazy pets" Draco said with a smirk.

"Sated is more like it." Snape said before summoning the bowl of fruit. Harry sighed as a grape was pressed to his lips and he accepted it lazily his tongue flickering out and his teeth nipping at the long finger.

"Oi enough of that pet." Draco said warningly. Harry flushed.

"Yes Master." He said taking the next bit of fruit obediently though his eyes tracked the slight wetness as they retreated. The next time Snape brought it to Draco's lips causing the man to crack an eye open and smirk before accepting the fruit. Harry smiled and relaxed a bit. This was…good, it felt right, he was safe and warm and he was being fed. It wasn't too long before his exhausted body relaxed and he fell into a light doze.

"He's cute like that." Draco said smirking as he looked down at his newly acquired pet. Severus glanced down as well and an odd expression crossed his features. Draco frowned. "Don't let him see you make that face uncle, I don't care what kind of denial you're putting yourself through but I'm not about to let it hurt Harry." He said his arms curling protectively around the smaller boy.

"Draco it's bad enough that you're my godson now you've gone and involved Potter…I could more than be fired for this I _should_ be more than fired for this-" Draco snatched a hand up wrapping it around Severus' neck and tightening.

"You're thinking in human terms pet, you aren't human, no matter how hard you try to pretend, no matter how much you struggle to fit into their little world you are more than just human. But isn't that a good thing uncle? You aren't alone now, I won't hurt you the way father did, we can be together and no one has any say in it." He whispered his lips parting slightly as they gazed at him. Severus was focused on those lips focused on the two people beside him that he had the feeling would be the death of him. He let out a frustrated sound and leaned forward sinking into the kiss as it was given. They were an ocean to him, an oncoming storm that was drowning him and would soon control his whole world. But the worst part of it was that he couldn't remember how to care very much any more. It felt right and safe and good. He sighed softly into the kiss and knew in the back of his mind that he'd already given in that this was too sweet and too right to be let go.


	4. Chapter 4

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$5**

**Ah Severus...poor fellow has such a hard time accepting that he can be loved. Still he is my favorite character by far. **

**Warnings:**

**Homosexual relationship**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MENTIONS OF RAPE**

**GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

**Polygamous relationship**

**DOM/SUB**

**MATES/(SLIGHT) CREATURE FIC**

**CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**DON'T BOTHER ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST MOOOOOOOVE ON**

**(But if you do reviews are most welcome)**

**Love you all! I'm working hard on several stories I hope you enjoy them whenever they're finally ready...**

**Oh yeah, and feel free to go back into my profile and look up some of my other stories, I've got some goodies in there...**

**Have fun!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$**

Chapter 4

Harry stared at the clock idly watching as the seconds hand moved listening to the monotonous tick-tock, tick-tock. He'd spent the majority of the day here on the couch or in Draco's lap or beside Draco eating when Draco told him to which was at least every hour. He'd drunk down the horrid potion too, Snape sent it and he knew there was no denying the man but he was beginning to feel a bit stretched and uncomfortable around the middle. He felt…odd, too. Like he couldn't quite focus on any particular thing. He dozed periodically mostly feeling comforted by Draco's presence across the room and the scratching of the quill as Draco scribbled on this document or that. It was peaceful though, warm and soft and peaceful and…safe…He let out another sigh and allowed himself to fall asleep assured that Draco was too preoccupied to bother with him at the moment.

"He's been sleeping most of the day." Harry heard Draco's voice and felt large hands shifting him, he was settled against a firm chest and a sound of contentment left him.

"That's partly from exhaustion, partly from malnutrition and mostly because he feels safe." Snape said distantly. Harry was only half awake to listen to this.

"He's been taking his potions regularly and I've given him a bit of space like you said." Draco added. Harry felt finger slide into his hair and sighed softly.

"The changes are starting to take place already, look his hair's grown an inch, it's coming in darker too though that could just be the nutrient potions at work. His nails are longer too, we should clip them so he doesn't hurt himself." Harry felt himself being adjusted, felt his arm being lifted and the dull clicking sound as his nails were cut. He couldn't bother to lift his head though; he was safe and warm and didn't particularly want to be bothered.

"How long will he be like this?" Draco asked. Harry couldn't tell were he was sitting but he didn't get the feeling that Draco needed anything so he supposed it was alright for him to stay where he was.

"A few days, a week at the most, until his body stabilizes most certainly, he'll be emotionally dependant on us for longer then that though. The trauma will take more than just food and comfort to heal but it does go a very long way. Now that he feels safe with us he will come to seek us out, he will need to be close to one or both of us." Snape said settling his hand against his chest and allowing him to curl it around the lapel.

"I have a mission." Draco said softly.

"I'll look after him, he'll sleep for the most part he might not even understand that you're gone." Snape said casually.

"Or he might wake up wanting us." Draco said a smirk in his voice.

"True." Snape said his voice a low rumble.

"I expect you to take very good care of him then pet." Draco mock scolded his voice growing nearer. Harry didn't need to open his eyes he could hear the two kissing, it made him shiver slightly in pleasure. Draco let out a small sound before pulling away. Lips pressed to Harry's very briefly before pulling away. "I'll be back before dawn." Draco whispered before pulling away. Harry vaguely heard him slip away but couldn't bring himself to move despite the overwhelming sorrow that he suddenly felt.

"Harry?" Snape said distantly. Harry felt the man lift a finger and wipe away a tear before the world became ever more distant and he sank into oblivion.

#$% #$% #45

Draco came back smelling like blood.

Harry's eyes snapped open at the familiar scent and a low growl beside him told him that Snape had also noticed. Silver eyes were hardly human as they gazed down at them Harry half wanted to jump out of bed and check for injuries the other half…well the other half was frozen by the blatant lust shining in those eyes. Draco stripped as he walked his skin pale in the dim light his claws sharp as they tore through the fabric easily. Pale blonde hair fell free from its braid and Harry's breath caught when patches of red showed blatantly against the pale color. He knew that look- that blood lust, he'd seen a similar one before, in Sphinx, he knew how to respond to this he knew what was needed. He tilted his head back displaying his neck as he spread his legs and relaxed. Snape hissed slightly beside him and Harry felt something slick in him making him sigh. At least it wouldn't hurt too terribly-

But Draco didn't attack the way Harry thought he would. Draco covered him, arousal ready and standing proud but Draco just stayed there for a moment and let out a deep rumbling purr that vibrated through his entire body making him sigh. Draco was in control…He gasped as he was breeched slowly measured and controlled always, not hurting him not breaking him just owning him. Teeth bit at his neck and he felt a sound rise from his chest as the skin broke and blood slipped free allowing Draco to lap it up slurping slightly and growling as he thrust deeply his body a golden arch.

"Mine." Draco growled into his ear. Harry writhed desperately as the pleasure increased the lust clouded his mind and the urge to give in, to give over to Draco became too much to bear. And then he did just that his body seemed to give in, cave all around him and it was all Draco. He cried out when teeth bit down into his neck and a feeling of being submerged in some pleasantly warm place filled him. Pleasure burned a pathway through him and he felt as though he was being invaded in more ways then one. He started to panic but Draco let out a quiet sound and the panic bled away giving in to the burn that grew and grew never stopping and nearly maddening. "Now Harry come now." Draco hissed. Harry felt his body tense like a coil that had been expertly coaxed tightly until there was no give and then with those few words it was loosed and pleasure crested leaving him to stare sightlessly at the canopy above. As Draco let out a hoarse sound in his completion his grip on Harry's wrists bruising though Harry hardly noticed.

Harry came down slowly and a flicker of conscience seemed to filter through the fog in his mind. He was scared- more terrified than he could ever remember being in his life because he had no control over his own body. At least this had always been his, the claim Sphinx had couldn't touch that it was Harry's body. This was different though, Draco owned him in every sense of the word, mind, body, and soul.

"Shit, Draco!" Draco crawled off of Harry who was staring sightlessly ahead of him and the blond was already beginning a ferocious attack on Snape. The two fought briefly, Snape letting out low growls and snarls before giving in with a wounded sound followed by a sigh of contentment. Harry could hardly move, he could feel the semen seeping out of him in a steady dribble and he felt oddly raw and used. He turned his head slowly and his breath hitched as he watched Draco enter Severus both men letting out small growls their heads tilted back in bliss.

Was this better than death?

A part of him wasn't so sure. Draco and Snape had been enemies for so long- and suddenly everything was pear shaped and he was left with no choice but to give in to them. They were kind to him unlike sphinx and there was a feeling in his chest that they would always take care of him. But it was wrong, it wasn't him was it? The boy who was laying next to the two as they made love, the boy whose arse thrummed pleasantly who felt used in all the right ways- that wasn't him right? He shouldn't enjoy this. It had been a last ditch effort to save his live but now…Harry felt his face flush as Draco dragged sharp nails down Severus' torso drawing lines of blood and a gasp that wasn't entirely pained from Severus.

What had he become?

He remembered the way things had been before, he remembered the boy he had been before. He'd been so full of loyalty and love and hope, he'd been so determined and stubborn willed always knowing right from wrong. There was no hope of that now, he was too tainted. Sphinx had changed him, raped his body and twisted his mind-

What would Draco and Severus do?

Would they join Voldemort? Would they turn their backs on him and allow him to be killed? Would they use him and hurt him in the end?!

Something inside of him screamed no! -While all of his past experiences screamed yes! Harry felt himself begin to drift again as he watched Draco and Severus cry out in completion the sound dragging him under to a safer more pleasant place where he didn't need to be worried about all that.

"I'm worried Draco." Severus said as his breathing slowed and he had the chance to glance back at Harry. Draco let out a low sound and rolled over dragging Harry closer and smelling his hair with a long slow inhale. Draco let out a small sound of satisfaction his expression uncannily gentle and adoring. Severus couldn't help but let his worries abate.

"He can take his time Sev. Harry doesn't owe the world a thing any more; he's safe here with us. I spoke to the minister today; once my two year contract is up they won't be able to do a thing to us. The fools didn't expect Harry Potter to be my mate when they designed the contract." Draco murmured dragging the smaller and thinner of them over him and settling Harry between them so that he was buffeted nicely on both sides. Severus sneered slightly.

"Of course, they were more than glad to add that clause when it was just me." He said with a sneer.

"And they were fools for that as well, by assuring that my mate or mates are listed as mine in their entirety to do with as I see fit they lost one of the best potions masters in the world _and_ their precious poster boy. They thought they were being clever trapping me into that contract serves them right." Draco muttered throwing a possessive arm across Harry and settling his hand on Severus' stomach.

"Well I'm certain the very thought of having the newly instated Malfoy Lord under their thumb for two years was enticing, it's unfortunate for them that they only saw the young man and the Vela rather than what you will become some day." Severus said unable to keep from curling into Draco's hand which slid up to settle on his waist. Harry let out a small sound and yawned widely catching their attention briefly.

"He's been eating well?" Draco said moving his hand to brush a knuckle down Harry's cheek.

"Yes and constantly. I've been putting salves on his scars as well; you see they're almost faded now." Severus said tracing one particular line that had once been a protruding knotted scar on Harry's hip. Now it was little more than a faded pink line just like all the others. Harry stirred slightly in his sleep and let out a small murmuring sound. It was a far cry from the whimpering mess that Harry had been when Draco had first found him. Of course Harry still had nightmares every night, but they all did on some level, just as they all seemed to thrive on being near to each other. Harry especially needed one of them to be around constantly.

"Very good." Draco said tracing the line with his finger as well. "I want all traces of that man gone from Harry's body." He said his voice darkening slightly. Severus resisted the urge to shiver. He was still too sated to do anything about it anyway.

"Of course." Severus said his eyes tracing the now sleeping boy's frame. "How was your mission?" Severus asked curiously.

"A blood bath, I warned the minister that sending Thomas on a peace envoy would start a war. I managed to calm the werewolves but not before losing two of my men. Good thing was that Thomas was one of them; at least I won't have to deal with that arsehole anymore. I even wrote it in my report the last time- Thomas reacts in anger to cover his fear; he was more likely to pick a fight than keep his gob shut. I didn't mention it in my briefing tonight though, the minister is becoming paranoid lately, he's convinced that the werewolves will side with the Dark Lord when the time comes." Draco said settling an arm over Harry his hand resting on Severus' hip.

"Are they?" Severus said pressing a kiss to the back of Harry's neck and scooting closer still secretly enjoying the closeness. People didn't generally want to touch him, it hadn't bothered him before really because he didn't really care what they thought, but now that he _could_ have it he took every advantage of it.

"I don't think so." Draco said with a frown. "Despite his obvious faults Dumbledore took a preemptive measure when he pushed the CPA through, none of the creatures would be willing to give up what they're being offered now. The Vampire Clans get their privacy and a constant blood supply; the Werewolves get their own forests and a steady supply of Wolfsbane potion- really they didn't ask for much, for the most part all the ministry has to worry about are the rogues." Draco said mildly.

"But?" Severus said knowingly.

"The moment the ministry runs short of money it will crumble." Draco said with a sigh. That's why I went to visit the Vampires, we know already that the werewolves have very little in terms of money but the Vampires have centuries worth of fortunes just sitting around, they don't really use the money for anything else aside from their luxuries. Once they shut Thomas up permanently they were more than willing to pay whatever cost we requested for the blood supply, however I think they knew that we asked for a bit more than was really required." Draco said grimly.

"Which means that they know they're paying for the werewolves." Severus said in understanding.

"Which leaves them in power, which they like, and aren't likely to use any time soon, but, the moment a clan war breaks out they'll call in that debt." Draco said with a nod.

"Where wolves need only a week out of every month to recover." Severus said softly.

"Yes, but despite the new laws very few places will hire a werewolf. The moment shop owners see identification they'll know." Draco grumble.

"Ah." Severus said in understanding.

"Our economy is still affected from the last war Severus; there isn't much the ministry can do." Draco said with a slight shrug.

"Then perhaps…" Severus said his lips quirking slightly. Draco cracked an eye open and smiled.

"I don't want to hear about it until it's a sure thing." Draco said reaching down and dragging the blanket up over them. Severus smirked.

"Yes master." He said softly. Draco's eyes opened and darkened slightly.

"It sounds so beautiful when you say that I don't see why you don't say it more often." Draco said warmly.

"If you grew used to hearing it then it wouldn't be very special any more would it?" Severus said smirking. Draco snorted.

"Severus everything about you is dead sexy I doubt I could ever tire of hearing you call me master." Draco said his eyes already slipping shut. He didn't notice the shocked expression that crossed Severus' features. Severus smiled a thin disparaging smile and shook his head before pressing his face into the nook of Harry's neck and falling asleep.

#$%! #$% #$%

Harry came back to himself slowly. Sometimes it was only for a few moments, sometimes it was longer than this but he was always safe, and warm, and comforted by either Snape or Draco. It was strange and frightening but when one week faded and he was left feeling and looking better than he'd ever felt or looked before it was hard to ignore the facts. Of course he never left Draco's room really during that week, so it was almost easy to believe that there was nothing outside of their little three person unit.

"Harry, come." Draco said softly. Harry had been dreading it since that morning when Severus pronounced him fit. Draco decided that since he couldn't be locked up all the time and Draco and Severus couldn't be apart from him all the time that Harry would return to classes with them.

"Yes Master." Harry fidgeted unused to wearing clothes after a week spent simply lounging around naked. He stuck close to Draco wondering silently how far behind he was in his spell work, he'd been out for more than a week and he very much doubted that there would be a Hermione waiting for him with notes of all he'd missed. Harry ignored everything and every one around him as he followed two steps behind Draco ignoring the stares and whispers. When they reached the Great Hall Draco promptly guided him to sitting on the bench beside him. Harry happily curled into his familiar presence and ate little bits of food silently and without any of the usual playfulness that tended to lead the three of them back to bed. Harry didn't dare look at the papers when the owls flew in, he didn't know what the world thought of this and part of him didn't want to know. Feeling a knot twist in his stomach he was almost glad when Draco decided they were done a few moments later. He guided Harry out of the Great Hall and back down to their rooms. For one glorious and slightly terrifying moment he thought that Draco might leave him there.

"Harry?" Draco said reaching up and brushing his cheek lightly. Draco was often gentle with him when they were in their rooms, he had a rough side to him Harry knew but Draco seemed to prefer these light delicate touches, as though he was afraid that they would break him. Harry leaned into the touch feeling overwhelmed by everything.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. Draco sighed and pulled him closer.

"Too soon?" Draco said nuzzling his neck lightly. Harry shivered and tilted his head back exposing his throat to Draco's bite. Draco let out a small huff and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin. "Are you still afraid of me?" Draco asked his hands sliding small circles into his back. Harry realized belatedly that he was trembling terribly. "Or are you afraid of that world out there?" Draco whispered in concern.

"Draco?" Harry heard Snape step into the room and wanted nothing more than to shrink down into a dot small enough that neither man had to see.

"I don't know Severus, I've never been able to understand him and now he's stopped talking to me." Draco said sounding truly bothered by this. Harry watched Severus appear before again fading from view before the man pressed up behind him, sandwiching him and making him feel suddenly as though all the world wouldn't be able to get to him.

"Perhaps it's time we told him Draco." Severus said softly. Harry frowned curiously his fear forgotten. Told him? Told him what? Told him why it was he felt safer with the two of them than he'd ever felt before? Tell him why he _needed_ them, why he seemed to lose focus and why their presence felt so…so comforting when it really shouldn't?

"Harry." Draco all but sighed. "I'm sorry Harry that I never noticed." Draco said his voice low and gravely. Noticed? Noticed what? "You are our mate Harry, you belong with us." Draco said pulling away slightly to look down into his face.

"Mate?" Harry said in confusion.

"You are not human Harry." Severus said rubbing circles into his back. Harry felt his heart sink.

"I'm not?" Harry rasped. "But…but I don't have claws or anything!" He said feeling suddenly frightened as though the rug had been pulled out from under him and all that was left was him falling and crashing painfully to the floor.

"You don't have to Harry." Draco said pressing a kiss to his temple. "Sometimes no one knows until something truly odd happens. Severus suspects that whatever you are might have to do with a few of your character traits, things we took as a given." Draco said soothingly.

"I brewed a potion that should help us identify what you are." Severus said softly.

"Is it ready?" Draco asked curiously.

"I had the parchment soaking over night and now it's hanging, it should be dry by lunch." Severus said with a nod. Draco nodded and tightened his grip on Harry.

"Pet? Do you think you can stand it until lunch?" Draco asked softly. Harry realized that again he was trembling.

"Perhaps it would be better for him to stay with me for the day under his invisibility cloak." Severus offered quietly.

"I-" Harry didn't know what he wanted, his mind was spinning and he felt suddenly very, very frightened. His trembling became shaking and he struggled to breathe clinging to Draco's robes tightly.

"Damn." Draco hissed pulling him tighter. "Forget it, we're staying here Severus." Draco growled.

"Draco I can't just cancel-!"

"Your mate needs you Severus!" Draco snarled his eyes flashing. "You aren't leaving this room." Draco said his voice dead serious. Silence hung in the air for a moment broken only by the small gasping sounds that Harry made as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Am I allowed to alert the headmaster or will you deny me _that_ as well _master_?" Severus said his tone silken and filled with disgust and anger. Some part of Harry was truly stung by this. He should have known really, Snape didn't want _him_ how could he ever? The man was just doing as Draco instructed, they both were.

"Get out then." Draco said his voice raw. "Go back to the job you hate, the solitude that rules your life; go back to fucking living under Dumbledore's thumb! Go back to your self pity, fuck me if I ever thought I was doing any good by trying to make all that better for you! Fuck me for loving you!" Draco roared holding Harry closer. "Get out! GET OUT!" Draco shouted. Harry gasped as Draco's magic swept out in a pulse and Snape's presence was ripped from him sent flying across the room and through the doors which promptly sealed behind him. Draco was clinging to him now, holding him tightly and rocking them both back and forth. Eventually Harry felt that numb feeling settle over him and the world became a faded distant thing.


	5. Chapter 5

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$5**

**It's alright Severus, love is always tough at first, Draco will always pull through for you though...**

**Warnings:**

**Homosexual relationship**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MENTIONS OF RAPE**

**GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

**Polygamous relationship**

**DOM/SUB**

**MATES/(SLIGHT) CREATURE FIC**

**CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**DON'T BOTHER ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST MOOOOOOOVE ON**

**(But if you do reviews are most welcome)**

**Love you all! I'm working hard on several stories I hope you enjoy them whenever they're finally ready...**

**Oh yeah, and feel free to go back into my profile and look up some of my other stories, I've got some goodies in there...**

**Have fun!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$**

Chapter 5

"-attacks are growing more frequent, as it stands we have no chance!"

"Perhaps if Harry-"

"Potter's mind is gone! He's Draco Malfoys toy! There _is_ no boy-who-lived any longer you foolish woman!"

"-Don't you talk to my wife that way-!"

Severus stared blankly at the wall. This was what they were now, a pack of rabid animals who'd already given up. The hatred divided them and grew into bitterness with each passing day. Dumbledore was at his wit's end trying to control them all and Severus knew, he _knew_ that before long they would be lost. He could see it in the slump in Albus Dumbledore's shoulders, in the exhaustion in the mans' eyes- and in the slow black spread that had taken root in his hand.

It had been a week since Draco had thrown him away- no, he had to be honest; it had been a week since his pride had cost him the only home he'd known in nearly a decade. Draco and Harry were the only happiness he had afforded, with them the outside didn't tear at his very soul and tarnish the man he tried to be, tried to maintain. His fingers brushed each other absently before he could help the motion, he itched to feel dark hair slipping between them, to be gazed at with large doleful eyes that wanted nothing more than to love and be loved. He longed for Draco's exasperating temper and the way Severus had felt as though he didn't have a care in the world outside the three of them.

Was it all lost to him now?

He clenched his fists. He didn't want to live like this, fighting a war that was long lost- he was always the first one to suffer and the last one to be thanked, but not when he was with Draco and Harry, never with them. Severus leaned his head back and tuned out the shouting and arguing closing his eyes as he felt longing grip his very soul and squeeze him in punishment. What had he done?

#$% #$% #$% #$ %

Draco sighed inwardly as he stepped into his room. Harry was very likely cowering under the bed, he did that every time Draco had to leave and Draco no longer had the heart to tell him off for it. Harry needed safety, security and stability and already their relationship had turned for the worse.

"Harry?" He said softly. He supposed that the worse part was how wounded _he_ was. He couldn't help it, couldn't stop his own reactions, couldn't stop the pain in his voice. He peeled off his gloves and shirt as a shy head popped out from under the bed and large terrified eyes looked up at him for a long moment as though to assure himself that it was Draco and that Draco had in fact come back to him. Harry's eyes were glazed over though, the human side of him had retreated and what was left was a hurting creature whose sorrow was obvious in every tense line of his body.

"Harry come." Draco said tiredly before turning to the bathroom. In a blur of color Harry was beside him and Draco wound an arm around the slim waist without a thought. What had started out as strict and cold had faded now, Harry did need to be guided, but he wasn't afraid of it now and he let himself go most days. Draco could only hope that when the real Harry Potter came back he too would find it natural and safe. He missed his little Harry, the one that had taunted and teased him to fury; the one that he had never thought would be his.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. It was the start of their routine now, Draco would leave only for classes or work and would return to this- Harry worked up and convinced that he was the reason Snape had left them.

"I won't even dignify that with a response." Draco said tiredly. Harry frowned at him in anxiety before rushing about in the bathroom preparing to wash Draco. Harry rarely spoke now, and when he did it was usually to apologize. Draco hated it, he hated that Severus wouldn't even look at them, that he avoided them in the halls, avoided Harry. He hated that it was partly his fault for driving Severus away, but most of all he hated Dumbledore for being the reason Severus had left them. He understood in an abstract sort of way that Dumbledore had been his psudo-dominant since the first war, but that made him angry too, Severus shouldn't _need_ Dumbledore any more now that Draco had claimed him, it made him furious to know that somehow he was lacking and that was the reason Severus strayed.

"Master?" Harry hardly dared to breathe his green eyes wide and staring up at him from where he knelt. Draco realized belatedly that while he had been lost in thought Harry had undressed him and was now kneeling waiting for Draco to step into the shower. His expression must have been sour though, Harry looked as though he was about to cry and apologize again.

"I'm afraid I'm not in the best of moods my Harry, I'm sorry if I frightened you, you have done nothing to make me angry." He said caressing the soft cheek. Harry pressed his face into the palm of his hand and Draco felt his breath catch. More and more each and every day he was struck by how important Harry was to him. Harry had always been his obsession; Draco suspected that this was part of his creature inheritance though they had yet to identify what Harry was. Whatever it was, even Draco who had studied creatures and the bloodlines of all prominent families couldn't figure it out. As usual Harry managed to be something impossible, the Potter line had only mentions of possible dragon blood far back into their history, possibly so diluted that it was useless, so, where did Harry get his creature inheritance? Draco had suspicions of course but they were unfounded for the moment.

"You've been hunting." Harry said nuzzling his thigh arousal obvious. Draco smirked proudly and lifted his Harry bodily.

"The vampires are rebelling against the CPA, it seems they believe they are above normal humans, the law is causing them annoyance and the lack of tolerance is chafing." Draco said stepping under the spray and setting Harry down though not without kissing him heatedly unable to ignore the soft pliant mouth that was always so willing. When he pulled away Harry was breathless and his eyes almost clear again, almost Harry again save for the soft glaze of lust.

"I like this." Harry said was a shy smile. Harry was coming around slowly, much of the time he locked himself in his mind, the loss of Severus hurt him deeply though Draco wondered if Harry even knew what was triggering his retreat from the world. Only when he was safe and encircled in Draco's arms did he come out and even then it was shy and cautious.

"Mmmnn, and I like _this._" Draco said his mouth latching onto Harry's neck while his hands wandered. Harry's breath hitched and his reaction was immediate as he curled further into him his body bending deliciously to mould against Draco's. Draco loved when Harry was like this, bending to his will, eager to fit against Draco eager to give and take. With the shadows of the past fading slowly Harry was opening beautifully to him, more sure that Draco accepted him. There was always doubt though, doubt that Severus seemed to have cemented that made Harry believe that he was only temporary, Draco was furious with Severus for putting such thoughts in Harry's mind. He pulled away from Harry's neck and lifted a hand toying with the mess of bites and bruises that he constantly placed on the pale neck whenever he noticed one fading. Harry was gazing at him blearily his breathing unsteady.

"Master?" He said swallowing loudly. Draco traced the bite for a moment longer.

"Bathe me pet, I want to take you in bed." Draco purred causing Harry to shiver violently. Harry snatched up the washcloth and poured soap onto it before freezing. Draco had seen it coming but he had no chance to stop Harry, the familiar scent wafted through the air and Draco cursed as Harry's expression saddened impossibly, filled with longing as he lifted the cloth and inhaled. Severus had left his personal blend of body wash and now the air was thick with the smell. Harry let out a whine and his shoulders shook. Draco winced and ignored his own sorrow and hurt pulling Harry close and snatching his wand from the sink to spell away the soap. He poured his own blend into the cloth and carefully began to drag it across Harry's skin bathing him in his scent soothing him with the direct contact.

"Does he hate me?" Harry breathed eventually. Draco felt his breath stop in his chest.

"No Harry I don't think he does, I think that he has spent so long fighting what we are, fighting my father's hold over him, that he is frightened by his needs." Draco said pulling Harry even closer.

"Frightened?" Harry breathed. Draco smiled thinly.

"Neither of you trust me, not completely, both of you have been hurt in your own way and giving yourself to me fills you with doubt, I think that I pushed both of you too fast. I should have waited, been more patient with you and allowed you to trust me on your own terms. It's in my nature to want to stake my claim, the thought that both of you were taken before makes me want to push that claim it makes me almost desperate to give you what you need Harry." He admitted his hands sliding idly across Harry's warmed skin. Harry's weight was improving and Draco could no longer count the bones beneath his fingers but as his fingers glided he could still feel phantom bumps and ridges where scars still lingered that would take months of treatment still.

"Why do you want to take care of me?" Harry whispered. "I have _nothing_ to offer you." Harry breathed pushing closer still for comfort though he might not have even noticed himself doing so.

"You are mine, and you have much to offer Harry, warmth, the comfort of having you near at hand and safe, someone who is just bull headed enough to argue with me when I _am_ wrong. I was never more at peace then I was with you and Severus, even when we have our troubles they make no comparison to how content I was in my heart." Draco admitted reluctantly. The hardest part was knowing that he shouldn't and couldn't hide behind the usual mask of indifference when dealing with Harry, his pet needed openness and frankness. He needed Draco sincerity in a way that forced Draco to admit to his own feelings; it was as endearing as it was frustrating. Green eyes stared up at him and Draco watched those eyes sharpen, darken, become more real and full.

"I _feel_ it, I feel _you_- it's real." Harry said lifting his hand and touching Draco's jaw. Draco frowned.

"You feel it?" Draco said curiously. Sure mates with a strong connection were some times able to form an empathic link but it was almost always after years of being mated. Suddenly things began to fit together. Harry didn't like meat, he preferred fruits and vegetables, raw things, Draco had assumed that it was a side effect of Harry's time spent with Sphinx but what if it was more then that? Harry's ability to pull back into his mind entirely, a defense mechanism surely but what if there was more then just that? Harry _felt_ him…Draco watched as Harry nodded slowly.

"I feel when you are sad, or happy or tired, angry or hurt- usually I can't not with you or S-Severus anyway, but I can feel you letting me in." Harry said flushing and ducking his head. "It doesn't really make sense." He said sheepishly. Draco smiled slightly.

"No Harry, I think it makes perfect sense, I think I might know what creature you are now, it would make sense that the potions couldn't identify you if that is the case." Draco said cupping his cheek. Suddenly Draco was a blur of movement washing his hair and then Harry's with quick sure movements and rinsing them both off before dragging them out of the shower.

"Master?" Harry said with wide eyes as he struggled to keep up with Draco who was dressing himself rather than waiting for Harry to dress him the way he usually did.

"I need to go to the ministry and look something up in the archives." Draco said shortly before pulling his gloves on and then his cloak. Before Harry could process what Draco had said Draco was gone leaving Harry dripping wet in the middle of the room. Harry blinked and swallowed as a familiar fear began to make its self known rising up and choking him. He snatched Draco's bathrobe from the floor and pulled it around himself taking comfort in the familiar scent even as he darted under the bed a terrible fear aching in his chest.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Severus paced in his rooms. It was torment pure and simple, he saw Draco regularly during lessons but Draco had taken to ignoring him and refused to remark on Harry's health.

Why did he do this to himself?

Draco was not his father and Harry was nothing like James.

He could be happy with them, he _had _been happy with them, blissfully content despite the trials they'd faced. How was he supposed to walk away from that? For the first time he had been almost…happy. He halted his pacing and something twisted in his chest. The growing doubts and fears of the past week grew and swelled making him almost sick with the potency of it. He had been _happy_!

Before he could control himself he was moving, striding out of his rooms and down towards the quarters he'd shared with Draco and Harry. He halted a few times as old doubts surfaced but even as they rose they were swiftly squashed. He wasn't truly afraid of Draco hurting him the way Lucius had, he _knew _Draco wouldn't, the truth was that he'd grown accustomed to being unhappy, to living a solitary and unfulfilling life. He was used to sacrificing himself, his own personal self flagellation for failing his mates, it wasn't heroic, it was foolish and masochistic, degrading and destructive. He was tired of being hated by all, tired of doing all the work and having no thanks for it, of having his brilliance taken advantage of and under appreciated. Harry…Harry _worshiped _him, adored his intelligence and Draco was constantly telling him that he was clever. This war, the people he had once fought for the _idea_ he'd fought for were all dead now, they had no chance. Without Draco and Harry _he _had no chance.

Still his hand hesitated.

It was nearly two in the morning, they were probably asleep, he really shouldn't wake them- his chest tightened. Was he a coward then? Did he deserve them if all he did for them was stand here and doubt himself? Would he doubt himself again? Would he run again? Draco and Harry didn't deserve someone who ran every time things didn't go the way he wanted them to- they deserved better then him. What was he even doing? An old bitter man who took and took and took from them yet when Draco asked for something so simple as staying with Harry- he'd run away, rejected them, turned back to his old way of life.

His hand fell away from the door.

If he was Draco, if he was the alpha in this triad, he wouldn't accept himself back and he knew it. They deserved better, they deserved proof. But what? How could he prove that he was theirs for good? Doubt, doubt, doubt- all he did was doubt. He couldn't' return like this, he couldn't return to them still doubting himself, he wouldn't accept it if he was alpha and he knew Draco wouldn't. Draco couldn't risk hurting Harry again; Harry had been through too much already. Severus felt his hands tremble at his sides.

This was one of those moments, where he had to make a decision.

One that would possibly change his life.

He was bull at making these decisions, that was why he would never be an alpha, he didn't _want_ to make these decisions, he always made the wrong one.

"Severus?" Draco's voice made him jump and he realized that he was shaking, not just trembling but shaking all over.

"I thought I could do it, be alone, I've been alone all my life." He whispered. Draco's eyes were rimmed with circles and he looked thinner than Severus could remember, he was also carrying a pile of scrolls in his arms and covered in dust. But he was beautiful, as beautiful as he ever was and waiting patiently for Severus. Severus Snape who didn't deserve to be waited for, Severus Snape who's own father couldn't stand the sight of him because he was a monster, he was always alone, always and here Draco was waiting for him. Waiting in a way that Lucius and Dumbledore never had.

"If I take you back you will never leave us again do you understand Severus?" Draco said his eyes inhuman. Severus felt his heart squeeze. He didn't have to make the choice- Draco would make it for him, and that was what all this was about wasn't it? Draco would _always_ make the choice for him; it wasn't his burden to bear if he gave it to Draco.

"Yes." He breathed. He knew it wasn't enough though, it would never be enough.

"You despise teaching, you will quit. I can more than support you for the rest of your life and you know that. You might have rejected my father but I will not be rejected, I will make you and Harry happy Severus even if I have to force you to accept it." Draco said staring at him, through him. Severus felt his trembling come to a halt and his breathing slow and relax.

"Yes." Severus said without thinking. Draco always said that thinking was his problem, he couldn't stop thinking he never just _did_ the way he was doing now. Draco's gaze softened slightly and turned sad.

"I don't believe you." Draco said softly. It was perhaps the most heartbreaking thing Severus had ever heard in his life, and the worst of it was that he wasn't sure if it was his heart breaking- or Draco's. "Love us Severus, that's all we really want from you and you know it." Draco said pushing past him. "Think on it; come back when you are certain." Draco said before slipping into the room and closing the door with a quiet click. Severus swayed where he stood. Just beyond that door were the two people he already adored despite his wavering mind. He turned and stared at it for a long time.

His mind may have a plethora of excuses, reasons and fears, some of them good ones even.

But his heart knew where it belonged.

And so did he.

#$% $% #$% % #$% #$% #

"Severus close the door will you?" Albus asked wearily once the last of the Order members had made their way out. Severus had stood silently for the entire meeting, noting not for the first time that no one seemed to care that he was there. They would rather ignore him, for all their going around showing concern for each other muttering about dark times and sticking together, not a one of them had even said hello. He supposed that he had always _known_ that they didn't care, but it hadn't really been sure until that moment. In his pocket an envelope weighed him down like a sinking stone, a decision that Draco had made for him, a decision that he knew in his heart Draco would not truly begrudge him should he choose to go against his will. It was his choice now, Draco had only helped him to make it, had guided him in his own way.

"You are dying." Severus said point blank. "My potions cannot stop the spread of the curse any longer." He said shaking his head. Dumbledore nodded.

"Which is why I needed to speak with you Severus, I am running out of time." The headmaster said standing. He looked pale and thin, battle worn despite the fact that he had yet to face a battle since Black had fallen through the veil. Severus narrowed his gaze, why would Dumbledore look so battle weary without having any battles to fight? It couldn't just be the wear of the curse.

"What have you been up to?" Severus whispered a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Undoing what was begun so many years ago Severus." The headmaster said quietly. "Long ago a boy named Tom Riddle shattered his soul; I've been picking up the pieces." The headmaster said as though amused by some private joke. Severus felt himself darken.

"He is irredeemable." He snapped his tone cold and hard. Dumbledore nodded his head slowly.

"Oh I know that Severus." The headmaster said quietly. "And soon I will be irredeemable as well." He said with a small nod of his head. Severus gazed at the man suspiciously. Many years of working under Dumbledore's rule had left him with the understanding that there was no gray area, the dark lord and Dumbledore were of the same cloth just of a different cut. Dumbledore made the world believe that he was good and faultless but he was just as drawn to power as the darkest of them. Dumbledore was also capable of making the darkest of decisions if only to further his goals.

The letter in his pocket _burned_.

"No one else knows that this curse is incurable Severus, and I should like for it to remain that way." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I'll not say anything though I fail to see how you plan to keep them from noticing when you die." Severus said with a short nod. Dumbledore smiled.

"I had hoped that I would have Harry, the chosen one from the prophesy; but with every gamble I suppose we face a certain amount of risk. I had hoped that I would die in peace, I had plans for Harry to continue what I could not, but it seems that I cannot rest easy; it seems that I must make a terrible sacrifice yet again." Dumbledore said with a slow nod.

"You're speaking in circles headmaster, stop being cryptic." Severus snapped before he could help it. The man was frightening something instinctive in him mentioning Harry; Severus still hadn't forgiven him for his lot in Harry's childhood. He felt protective of his little green eyed mate.

"Very well then I suppose I will have to be frank. You have seen Harry's connection to Voldemort; you have seen how Occlumency cannot touch it." Severus felt his breath catch in his throat.

"What do you mean? Potter was an open book!" He snapped. He would be the first to say how much he hated himself for his own part in Harry's torment.

"It was a test; I wanted to see if Harry could at least protect his mind in the very slightest of ways. Unfortunately my suspicions were correct; Harry's scar prevented any form of Occlumency even the most natural of barriers the ones caused by shame and pain, which meant that something was actively halting it, something that _wanted_ the link to remain open, _wanted _to be found." Dumbledore said gazing over the rims of his glasses at Severus who could only stare at the man in shock.

"That's madness…you're implying that his scar is some how _alive_!" Severus said shaking his head at the notion.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Severus." Dumbledore said seriously. Severus' mind went into overdrive. Alive? Harry's scar was alive? What did that mean though? What did that _mean_? His eyes widened as years of knowledge whispered into his mind giving him the answer, the dreadful horrible answer.

"And what exactly do you intend to do?" He whispered. Dumbledore didn't know that Severus belonged to Draco, he knew nothing.

"I will create one of my own." Dumbledore said without naming the dreadful task. "I will corrupt my own soul in order to finish what must be done. It will be the only reason I live." Dumbledore said calmly, coldly. Severus swallowed as pieces to a grander more terrible puzzle began to fall into place. The curse- that ring, the dark lord's ring by no mistake, the diary, Severus' hidden suspicions hidden doubts that had breaded for years in speculation of how it was Harry Potter was immune to a killing curse, how it was that the dark lord had come back, and continued to come back like some endless haunt.

"And…Potter?" Severus said his voice tight and nearly choking. "What would you do to him?" He whispered nearly staggering under the weight of what he was coming to understand.

"What I must." Dumbledore said looking tired and old.

Hallow.

Severus looked at him and realized for perhaps the first time that the man had lost the very thing he'd advocated for years. Dumbledore no longer _loved_. For that was the price of a Horcrux, the greater price that very few knew, creating a horcrux stole one's ability to love away from them, it was the curse of the deed more so than the cost of a life.

Dumbledore was going to kill Harry.

The letter in his pocket no longer felt like lead weighting him down.

"You've raised him like a pig for slaughter." Severus breathed feeling ill. Dumbledore gazed at him coolly.

"Don't tell me you've grown fond of him Severus." He said sounding almost amused. Severus had half a mind to tear the man into pieces. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out the thick envelope.

"I have been meaning to do this for some time now." Severus said quietly. "Long ago you saved me from Azkaban, in return I agreed to spy for you, agreed to abandon my dreams, the ambitions that I had until then catered to. I've served as your spy all these years, doing things that have dirtied my hands and my soul, tainting myself further all in your name and the name of someone long dead." He said feeling the betrayal sting sharply. "But I cannot forget what led me to your service. All those years ago a mad man went after a child not more than a year old, a babe, innocent to all of this. I had hated that boy for robbing the world and myself of Lily. But I see in you the very same madness that I met in that man all those years ago, the madness of a man that would seek to destroy a young man who is innocent in all of this, who only wants peace and comfort. You and the dark lord are no longer so very different from each other, god help us all." He said throwing his letter onto the headmaster's desk. Blue eyes widened in shock as a gnarled hand snatched up the envelope. Severus felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he was free now, he could go to Harry, he could go to Draco and protect them and love them and be free of all of this at long last.

Let the world rot!

"Severus I'm sorry that it has come to this, I am sorry that you see me this way. I would do anything to end this war and the bloodshed that occurs daily, you must understand this!" Dumbledore said forcefully.

"Then do it without me." Severus said his decision made his voice cold.

"You cannot do this to me! You made me a promise Severus Snape!" Albus said furiously.

"And so did you!" Severus said quite done with this farce. "You promised to protect her and you _failed_ old man! I've given up a better part of my life for your agenda but I will not cater to the whims of _two_ madmen who would kill children over a false prophesy given by a charlatan who's had too much sherry!" He hissed. "I will not stand idly by and watch you kill Harry!" He vowed his eyes changing, darkening. Dumbledore shrank back eyes wide.

"Severus what are you, what have you done?" He whispered.

"I am what I've always been Albus I just chose not to show you." Severus said calmly. "I was born a monster; I was born craving darker things. I walk into a room and people stiffen, cringe away, are naturally wary of me because I am a predator- oh yes I dress it up, I do have a temper after all and I have no patience for idle chitchat. A sour disposition is as good a reason as any for the way people act around me." He said smirking.

"All this time…" Dumbledore said his face pale and drawn.

"All this time." Severus said with a nod. "I have done things under your command that I am not proud of, that I will never be proud of and that I may never forgive myself for. But even me as dark as I am cannot ignore what you intend to do." He said shaking his head. "Look in the mirror Albus, if ever I meant anything to you at all, look in the mirror and see yourself as the monster you've become." He said sadly. "If you come after Harry, I _will _kill you." He swore before turning sharply intending to leave.

"It only takes one floo call to the ministry Severus." Dumbledore said coldly halting him in his tracks. Fear and betrayal threatened to overwhelm him. "One call to send you to Azkaban, one call to have men like Draco Malfoy come after you-"

"I'm afraid not headmaster." Both Severus and Dumbledore jumped at the third voice. Draco stepped out from the shadows his eyes glittering in the dim light of the office his body ridged and pouring out waves of malice and danger. Severus shivered to feel it.

"Draco Malfoy how dare you this is my office and this is a private conversation you had no right-!" Draco waved his hand and Dumbledore was abruptly silent his eyes glittering with rage.

"Severus unbutton your cloak and show the headmaster who you belong to." Draco said calmly his voice like ice. Severus felt something loosen in his chest. No one could touch him- he was Draco's he was protected, not even Dumbledore could harm him. His fingers worked the buttons swiftly and he pulled away the high collar of his robes and then the collar of his shirt showing the scar on his neck where Draco had bitten him, claimed him. He'd always belonged to Draco he realized, he might have _thought_ that he could abandon them, return to his life as it was, but he'd never left them, not really. He couldn't, though Draco had allowed him the illusion.

"Draco." He said softly. Draco's eyes burned as they stared at the mark before the edges of his lips twitched upwards and he gracefully slinked over to the headmaster's desk lifting the letter or resignation and scanning it quickly.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said eventually as he broke through the silencing spell.

"If there was anything Lily would have wanted for me, it would have been my happiness. Even when that happiness meant catering to the whims of Lucius Malfoy, even when I pushed her away she forgave me and loved me and wanted nothing more than to see me happy. Now I find myself in that very same position, Draco and Harry are my mates and I want nothing more than to make them happy, and for once, I want nothing more than to _be_ happy." He said turning to Draco who was watching him. Draco's smile grew and softened. With two short strides Draco was sliding his fingers into Severus' hair and pulling him until their foreheads touched.

"Go find Harry, make amends; I'll take care of things here." Draco said softly. Severus felt something ache in his chest.

"I'm so sorry." He breathed feeling oddly fragile.

"What's done is done Severus, go to him, I will be there when I can." Draco said with a nod before nuzzling the spot on his neck. Severus shivered.

"Yes." He whispered. Draco smile against his neck and pressed his lips to the scar before pulling away and turning. Severus glanced at him once more before turning and slipping out of the office his head held high.


	6. Chapter 6

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$5**

**Wow, erm last chapter for this fic, there is another in my archive that I haven't posted yet its a little one shot I've been debating about. For those of you that don't know I usually take on pretty damn large projects, I have several stories now that are over three hundred pages in 12 font and they are still incomplete most of the time it's as simple as me finding an ending I like so that the story doesn't end abruptly like this one. I want my stories to be satisfying all the way through. At any rate don't give up hope yet, my archives are large but so is my imagination. Let me know what you thought of this story even if it was just a side story eh? Right then, thank you all for sticking with me bad spelling and all. :)**

**Warnings:**

**Homosexual relationship**

**NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN**

**MENTIONS OF RAPE**

**GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

**Polygamous relationship**

**DOM/SUB**

**MATES/(SLIGHT) CREATURE FIC**

**CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**DON'T BOTHER ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST MOOOOOOOVE ON**

**(But if you do reviews are most welcome)**

**Love you all! I'm working hard on several stories I hope you enjoy them whenever they're finally ready...**

**Oh yeah, and feel free to go back into my profile and look up some of my other stories, I've got some goodies in there...**

**Have fun!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

** #$% #$% #$% #$% #$**

Chapter 6

Harry sighed as he curled into Severus' warmth feeling calm and sleepy.

"There is no name for what he is then?" Severus said mildly as he set down the parchment and glanced at Draco. It had been two weeks since Severus had come back to them, two weeks of mending bridges and becoming stronger as a whole. It was obvious now that whatever doubts Severus might have had were gone now, he was determined to make them work and it showed. He was no longer reserved with them, no longer pulling away when he wanted to touch or be touched, no longer silent when he wanted something from them; it was wonderful, Harry slowly grew more at ease around him.

"There were some that referred to his kind as Empaths, but since there is very little difference from a normal human and they are so secretive, it seems no one really ever bothered with his kind. They are tight knit families, they form bonds that last their entire lives, from what I can tell Harry should be far more developed than he is right now, something has stunted his growth so to speak." Draco said toying with Severus' hair idly as he read over his shoulder.

"Draco that is a cold thing to say." Severus chided softly.

"How else was I to put it Severus? He's been hurt there is no point in trying to pretend that it didn't happen, he was hurt so badly and for so long that he is having a very hard time maturing. That is why his body is still more like a child then a man still. No amount of nutrition potions and growth serums will help." Draco said softly. Harry frowned and curled more tightly against Severus who frowned deeply and pulled him into his arms cradling him close in a way that made Harry feel safe and comforted.

"Instead of reminding him of his pain perhaps you should come up with a way to help him." Severus said testily. Draco scowled his gray eyes darkening and his power snapping out for a moment but Severus met his gaze head on, not backing down and eventually Draco nodded sharply and the tension between them broke. Harry watched all this with wide eyes. It was odd, being able to feel their fear for him, to feel their deep adoration of him. It had started in brief flashes, every so often he would have a phantom feeling that wasn't his own but he'd always brushed it off before. He couldn't do that any more though, he felt everything now. The safer he felt, the more comfortable with their relationship- all the little things added up and made that part of him open and unfurl like a flower he hadn't known he was clutching so tightly to him. But they worried for him, constantly, and as touching as it was, Harry could see that it was wearing on both of their tempers.

"The Dursley's." Harry said speaking for the first time that day. "When I was little I could feel how much they hated me, how afraid and disgusted they were by my existence- how much they would rather I had died with my parents." He admitted.

"A child…" Severus said quietly. "To feel that so strongly as a child, naturally you would have wanted to close it all away and your abilities as a creature allowed you to do that. I noticed when I searched your mind that there were great holes, simple voids that are usually attributed to mild memory loss- the memories that we deem unimportant are faded by time. But really it was your true ability to hide."

"No Occlumency?" Draco said with a frown.

"Empaths are not meant to hide Draco, they are open completely and made vulnerable to the thoughts and feelings of others. I always accused him of wearing his heart on his sleeve; I didn't know how right I was. Harry created a natural barrier, to block out the emotions however the barrier has stunted his own emotional growth and the growth of his abilities to feel other people's emotions. Now, as he begins to open up he is entirely vulnerable and in need of us constantly. We are the emotional crutches-" Severus halted his expression twisting and Harry smiled sadly as the sharp tang of regret could be felt.

"He needs peace." Draco said grimly his arms settling around Severus in comfort as his chin settled on Severus' head. "Both of you do." He said his voice booking no argument. Severus frowned and Harry could feel the deep well of emotions that darkened and twisted Severus.

"Harry!" Severus said alarmed. Harry blinked and realized that he was weeping. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Severus.

"I never noticed before how very sad you are." Harry whispered. "You are just as wounded as I am but you try to comfort me anyway." He whispered nuzzling Severus' shoulder in comfort.

"This is maddening you know." Draco said his hands sliding around both of them possessively. "This war has taken too much from all of us and I can't stand the thought of what it will do to us in the future." He said his voice full of fire. Harry felt Severus relax and watched as he lifted his head and nuzzled Draco's cheek.

"Albus will lead himself into destruction, he becomes more and more like the dark lord with every passing day." He said tiredly.

"I know I heard your conversation with him." Draco said with a grim nod. Severus tensed and tightened his grip around Harry.

"All of it?" He breathed. Harry glanced curiously between them.

"Yes." Draco said his voice oddly hard and cold. "I knew what you were going to do; I wanted to be there in case things went sour." He said pressing his lips to Severus' cheek.

"And?" Severus said softly.

"I would like to take both of you away, to hide you away and help you heal somewhere safe." Draco said his voice aching with longing.

"But?" Severus said breathlessly.

"I can't leave things as they are." He said shaking his head. "If the dark lord wins we stand to lose, if the headmaster becomes a dark lord then I shudder to think what this world will become."

"What would you do Draco? Start a new side to this war with just the three of us fighting it?" Severus said with a tired snort. He really didn't feel up to fighting any more thank-you very much.

"Of course not, however there is a way we could make this work."

"The ministry." Harry said his eyes widening. Draco nodded.

"Fudge might have been a fool but Scrimgeor…"

"That's desperate talk Draco!" Severus said with a slight sneer. "The ministry won't stand against the dark lord! They are half way destroyed already." He said shaking his head.

"Not quite." Draco said with a smirk. "My father left piles of notes in his death Severus, notes that detail the running of the ministry up until he was arrested as well as predictions about which way the wind would blow. I've tested those predictions and for the most part they are true." Draco said pulling away and moving around the couch pouring himself some tea with a flick of his wand.

"Lucius was...always very clever when it came to political maneuvers." Severus said slowly. Harry tracked Draco's motions as Draco grasped a bowl of cut fruits and slid onto the couch beside him.

"Come Harry." He said patting his lap idly. Harry pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek before slipping across Draco's lap shivering with the raw feeling of security and adoration that rippled through him.

"Scrimgeor isn't a fool Draco he'll see your movements for what they are." Severus said grimly. Draco picked a strawberry from the pile and slipped it into Harry's mouth his gaze darkening as Harry nipped and sucked at his fingers in return.

"Exactly Severus, he will see us as a potential ally who has taken the ministry's side because the ministry has the best offer by far. He will take it because he knows that I have enough tricks up my sleeve to end this bloody war if I really wanted to." Draco said swooping down to kiss Harry soundly.

"You can?" Severus said undeterred. Draco glanced up and released Harry's mouth reluctantly before leaning back and plucking a blueberry from the pile pressing it past Harry's dazed mouth.

"The ministry is full of secrets Severus, had my father lived the dark lord would have placed him in charge of taking down the ministry simply because the Malfoy family _can_. We have debts on every name in the ministry some going back decades, we have information about the ministry that has been forgotten, the Malfoy family has sat behind ministers and kings alike putting into power those we want and destroying those he dislike for centuries. Scrimgeor might not be our man yet but he could be." He said smirking.

"Yes I suppose he could." Severus said narrowing his eyes. "If you _use_ Harry the way I think you want to." He said tensely. Harry blinked up at them his eyes shifting from one to the other. Use him? What good would he do? He was just a boy, Draco's mate, Severus' mate and a broken mate at that. He wasn't the Gryffindor hero any more he- but then he considered it. For the first time he considered his options past this room. Draco- he was incredibly strong and clever and Severus too was brilliant and dangerous in his own way. Between the two of them Harry would always be safe and cared for.

"I trust you." Harry breathed abruptly. He could feel the shock rolling from both of his mates as they turned to him. "I can feel what you feel, I can tell your intents, I know that Draco would never harm me and that you wouldn't let him harm me Severus." He said frowning. "I want this war to end; I don't want to fear losing either of you." Harry said shaking his head. "I want you to promise me that if I do as you ask, whatever you ask, that you will take me and we will leave this world for somewhere safer, that is my price." He said his throat tightening. Draco stared down at him in wonder and Severus' breath caught his heart aching so loudly that Harry could feel it.

"I would take you to the ends of the world to keep you safe." Draco swore.

"That's that then." Severus said tiredly. "I will help you in any way that I can Draco." He agreed. Harry felt his heart hammer in his chest at the swell of emotion that surged through Draco as gray eyes looked at both of them and a small purr of satisfaction rose in Draco's chest. Harry smiled when Draco swooped forward and dragged Severus into a deep kiss a small growl pushing past his lips.

What ever might have happened in the past, whatever hurts he any of them had suffered, they were here now, and Harry knew they could make this work. Somehow they would make this world a better place.

"Well pet." Draco said parting only a breath away from Severus' still parted lips. Gray eyes glinted at him. "Are you just going to watch?" Draco said silkily. Harry swallowed thickly.

He smiled slowly as his hands moved down to the buckle of Draco's already tight trousers.

Just watch- ha!

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry Potter became the face of the ministry during his sixth year; the wizarding world knew him to be the reason so many of them survived those last terrifying months of war. Beside the new Malfoy lord, a not so silent contributor to the war effort, Harry Potter and Rufus Scrimgeor worked together to make the streets safe. Every able bodied man and woman was called to take up arms and for once, in the face of terror they did not hide in their homes. Harry Potter became the leader they needed, the icon of the dimming light that Albus Dumbledore was leaving behind. The people were trained, organized and within three months of his rise to the face of the ministry Harry Potter and his army defended the muggle world for the first time from a raid. Their success decimated the dark lord's army and would be the first of many victories.

The end of the great war was almost unsatisfying and quiet, the darkest and most terrifying lord of the century died swiftly and silently in his room. The monster whose name no one dared to speak was gone and it was several days before anyone realized it. Many would speculate as to just who it was that poisoned him that night, but it wouldn't be until several months after the last of the death eaters was captured that Harry Potter would announce Severus Snape as his primary spy and the defeater of the dark lord. Severus Snape, Harry Potter and Lord Draco Malfoy stood proudly as they were awarded Order of Merlin's and written into history as the world was declared safe once more…

Severus stared around his quarters. Empty walls and floors bore the marks of where the last twenty odd years of his life had been spent. For so long this room had been home, the only refuge he had from the world. Slim arms slipped around his middle and he felt a smile spread across his lips reflexively. Harry had been the true hero of this war, his abilities, once they'd come fully into fruition had allowed him to sway an entire army of people bolstering their courage and giving them the push they needed to succeed. Of course Harry had always had the ability to sway people one way or another. Severus had never thought that his anger and bitterness for the boy might have been egged on by Harry's mirroring emotions but he could believe it now though it didn't allow him to forgive himself for the way he'd treated his younger mate.

"You're stewing." Harry muttered pushing his cheek into Severus' robes and holding him tighter. Harry was the light of his life and Draco his courage, between them Severus had found himself to be the luckiest and happiest man on earth.

"Hush now and let me stew." Severus said lightly. Harry smiled against his back probably feeling the wave of affection Severus had felt at his concern.

"Yes sir!" Harry said happily. Severus couldn't help but sigh, with Harry around he couldn't even brood properly!

"Where is Draco then my little minx?" Severus said turning and dragging Harry into his arms. Harry's smile fell slightly.

"He said he would be taking care of Dumbledore." Harry said a shadow crossing his eyes that Severus decided that he didn't like one bit.

"Did he take the minister with him?" Severus asked curiously. Harry pouted slightly.

"Yes, he sent me away without telling me why, he had a whole team of people with him." Harry said sinking into Severus' carding fingers. Severus smiled thinly. Draco's first move had been to alert Scrimgeor to Albus' plans and then to help seal Albus' soul inside of his body so that he couldn't create a horcrux. Now that the war was over and Voldemort's Horcruxes destroyed save the one in Harry's scar it was time for Dumbledore to face his many crimes including the ones against Harry. Draco of course wasn't about to bring any more stress into Harry's life if he could help it though so Harry had no clue of the trial that would occur.

"Very well, I have instructions from our lord and master to take you to our new home and break in our new bed, tell me Harry, should I disobey?" He said smirking to see the immediate heat that flared in Harry's eyes.

"Oh no…or _I_ might be the one to punish you." He said his lips quirking as Severus growled and tugged him up into a kiss.

"I aught to teach you your place." Severus hissed softly. Harry shivered.

"Oh I know my place sir." He whispered. "I just need to be reminded of it from time to time- I _am_ quite the rule breaker you know." Harry said his eyes glittering with lust and amusement. Severus dragged him to the fireplace and slipped a handful of powder into Harry's fist.

"Then I will be sure to spank your impertinent little arse hmmm?" Severus whispered causing Harry to shiver.

"Yes master." Harry agreed softly.

Severus' eyes flashed.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Draco quirked an eyebrow as he stepped into the foyer. Clothes were strewn down the hallway and he doubted that his lovers had actually made it to bed- the first time at least. He smirked and shook his head snapping his fingers for the elves. A majority of them were probably busy getting all of Severus' things unpacked in the lab but still a few came immediately and began cleaning the mess. Draco's eyes caught sight of Harry's underwear and he snatched them up before the elf could take them. Perhaps it was time to get Harry some new undergarments; heaven knows Harry would never ask for them himself. Draco shook his head and inhaled the pungent scent of his mate before tossing the underwear to the elf and striding towards their rooms. Draco smiled smugly a feeling of contentment settling in him as he stepped into the room and saw both of his mates snuggled deeply in bed fast asleep. His mates had everything they could want or need, they were content and safe and that made a primal part of him so very smug that he could almost choke on it. He slid his cloak shoes and socks off, tossed his shirt and trousers to the side and slipped into bed beside Harry loving the way Harry turned to curl into him despite that he was fast asleep. Severus cracked one heavy lid open and grunted slightly in greeting before closing it again and falling fast asleep again.

This was his family.

Draco smiled and a little bit of awe crept through him. They had worked so hard to get here; Harry and Severus had seen so much hurt and both of them had come out stronger for it. They had conquered their fears and even stepped out of their comfort zones when he beckoned them to trusting him even when the world was falling down around their ears.

It was all over now though, Draco decided. Dumbledore was dead, dispatched by the ministry and left to be found in the morning as though he'd simply died by the curse in his arm. The dark lord was gone as well, and as of that very same morning Draco's contract with the ministry was completed, he was free to take his mates wherever he wanted. He smiled as he gazed down at them his mind filled with ideas of a warm sun and sandy beaches, or historical palaces and lavish dinners- of late nights and early mornings made for lovemaking. His eyes grew heavy as he imagined all that he and his mates would do and slowly he drifted off to sleep one ironic cliché flittering through the images of his mind.

And they lived happily ever after…

And they did.

fin


End file.
